It's the Differences that Matter
by BrucasEqlsluv
Summary: AU! Brooke Davis is Hollywood's most influential celebrity, although she prefers not to fall in love. Lucas Scott has never been in love and wants nothing more than to find that special someone. What happens when Brooke's work brings her to TH? Brucas BL
1. When you were young

**OK guys! I know I have this nasty habit of starting a new Fic before I finished my other ones but I can't help myself! SORRY!**

**I hope you enjoy ;)**

**This one's going to BL, Of course...**

**And it's also completely AU.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! No celebs, No characters, No anything! Except for the storyline ;)**

**

* * *

**_**It's the Differences that Matter**_

_**Chapter 1  
**_

_**When you were young**_

"_Brooke Davis named Hollywood's most influential celebrity"_

"_Davis steps out with BFF's Rachel Gattina and Peyton Sawyer as well as Sawyer's New York Knicks star player-Fiancé, Jake Jagielski"_

"_Davis-Hilton feud rages on"_

"_Davis flour bombs Hilton, onlookers do nothing to help Hilton"_

"_Jolie adopts! Davis named Godmother"_

"_Davis named Hollywood's most wealthy under 30"_

"_Davis dumps Gyllenhaal for Bloom?"_

"_Hathaway-Davis annual ball raises over 20 million for Make a Wish Foundation"_

"_Jolie steps out wearing 'Team Davis' T-shirt"_

"_Aniston steps out wearing 'Team Davis' T-shirt!"_

"_Davis-Reynolds films grosses over $1,000,000,000 worldwide"_

"_The world cannot get enough of Brooke Davis"_

"_Davis turns down Reynolds proposal, sources say he is crushed"_

"_Davis buys private jet"_

"_Davis throws lavish 25th B-day bash, biggest event of the year, Hilton turned down at the door"_

"_Davis throws a second B-day bash for FANS ONLY"_

"_Davis steps out hand in hand with 24 yr old band hunk, Tyson Ritter"_

"_Ritter spotted boarding Davis jet"_

"_Davis slams rumours of engagement"_

"_Davis court-side Knicks-Lakers game, looking very up-close and personal with Curtis '50 Cent' Jackson"_

"_Davis appears in 50 Cent's latest music video"_

"_Davis heading to North Carolina?"_

_

* * *

  
_

"_That's right, you heard it here first, Brooke Davis, America's wildest sweetheart will be heading to the little town of Tree Hill, North Carolina to film her latest movie 'Coming Home' in which she plays a twenty two year old ex-model who is forced to return to her home town when her father suffers a heart attack. But this movie may be much more than it sounds as twenty five year old Davis has promised, it holds many more twists than viewers may expect 'When I first read of the summary I rolled my eyes' Davis is quoted as saying 'but I have known the director for years and I trust him so I read the script right through and was in complete shock, I have never had a script make me laugh and cry so hard... it was moving to say the least and defiantly not what I was expecting. I think viewers will be shocked by the raw edge to the lines and to be honest, I'm not sure if I will be able to give justice to such amazing writing.. I am honoured to have been chosen for this character and cannot wait to get to Carolina so filming can begin.' Davis, who last night added 'Hollywood's nicest celebrity' to her ever growing list of titles, will-"_

"OK enough with the E! Channel Hales" Lucas groaned as he switched off the TV

"Ummm Excuse me Lucas but last time I checked this wasn't your house" Haley said coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of chips which she placed on the coffee table in front of the couch where Nathan and Lucas were sitting

"Sorry babe, but I have to go with Luke on this one, there is only so much Brooke Davis gossip I can put up with" Haley pouted as she took a seat on the one person couch diagonal from theirs

"Aren't either of you excited? I mean Brooke Davis, possibly the biggest celebrity of our time is coming to Tree Hill!" Haley squealed excitedly and Nathan and Lucas looked at each other and rolled their eyes

"I'd be more excited if I wasn't married" Haley glowered at Nathan who held up his hands defensively "What? C'mon Hales... Forbes sexiest women of the year, you have to admit, she's hot" he paused "Nowhere near as hot as my baby though" Nathan smiled guiltily and Haley sighed

"I really have to get some more girlfriends"

"Yeah then maybe you could introduce one to our Lukie here" Nathan clapped his brother on the back

"I can get my own girls fine thankyou"

"Oh really?" Haley kinked her eyebrow "Is that why you haven't been on a date in six months?"

"Hey" Lucas pointed a finger at Haley "I can get dates. It's finding someone who I actually connect with that's hard"

"If you don't date your never going to find that someone"

"C'mon Hales, were young, If it's meant to be, I'll fall in love soon enough" Lucas appreciated the two looking out for him but he wished they wouldn't put so much pressure on him to find someone. He had dated, in high school and all through out his twenties and now at twenty six he was tired of it all. Tired of going through the motions, tired of spending an entire night with a girl who bored him out of his mind and tired of going home every night to an empty house when he wanted nothing more than to have someone there waiting for him. But not just any someone, someone he could just hold in his arms and be happy, someone he could spend hours on end with and still want more time, someone he loved and who loved him back. Because Lucas Scott had never been in love and no one, not even his best friend and brother knew how much he yearned to find that 'special' person who could make him happy on his most darkest of days.

"So Hales" Nathan could tell his brother was uncomfortable with the subject "When does the lovely Miss Davis get here anyway?"

"Sometime in the next few days I think"

"Our fair town is going to be swarmed with paparazzi"

"And tourists, should be good for mum's business" Lucas added. Deb Scott owned a small cafe in the heart of town and although she wasn't Lucas's biological mother she had always treated him as her own. Lucas's mother, Karen, had run off a week after he was born, leaving him in the hands of his loving father Dan. One day whilst out trying to find the right diapers to buy, Dan had run into Deb and the two had hit off right away, Deb had come around nearly every night to cook dinner for the two boys, help with bath time and putting little Lucas to bed. 4 months after they had met Deb announced that she was pregnant, 8 1/2 months later little Nathan Royal Scott had arrived and the family could not have been happier. Although a year apart in age Nathan and Lucas were inseparable and when it came time for Lucas to move to high school Nathan had demanded that he be moved up a year to be with his big brother. After a lengthy discussion with the the boy's parents, Mr Turner, Principal of Tree Hill High, had agreed on the condition that Nathan get a tutor. That tutor came in the form of Haley James, smartest in the year, she too was a year too young for high school but when her marks far surpassed all the other students she was asked to start early. At first neither Lucas nor Nathan could stand Haley and Vice Versa but after Haley had gotten the two out of trouble with Mr. Turner for 'skipping school' (she promised him that they were in the tutor centre with her the whole time when in reality they were down at the mall waiting for the newest NBA game to be released) the three had been practically joined at the hip. Haley and Nathan had been nothing more than close friends until grade ten when Nathan caught Haley hooking up with Charlie Darko in the supply closet and had proceeded not to talk to Haley for an entire week. When she finally decided to man up and ask him why he was being such an ass he had kissed her. The two had been together ever since. Looking back on it now Lucas would have given anything to find a love like that but he had never felt that spark with his high school sweetheart, Anna Tagaro, although the two had remained close friends after school. That was until four years ago when Anna and her twin-brother Felix had moved to LA.

"I loved her character so much in 'Whisper Song'!" Haley's voice snapped Lucas out of his thoughts

"You do realise she's probably a complete bitch in real life though?" Haley's head snapped to Lucas

"She donated over thirty mill to charity last year alone, she threw a birthday party just for her fans, she was named Hollywood's nicest celebrity and-"

"She flour bombed Paris Hilton" Lucas interrupted and Nathan chuckled

"She was wearing fur" Haley said defensively "Besides are you honestly telling me you wouldn't flour bomb Paris Hilton if you had the chance?"

"She has a point dude" Nathan said shrugging

"Still Hales, you realise it's all an act for the public right? That's what she is... an actor, she got to where she is today because of her public image, don't be surprised if she is actually a complete diva"

"Oh Luke, you are so cynical"

"And you are naïve"

"WOOOAH!" Nathan interjected "Calm down guys, no fighting over a celebrity none of us will ever meet" Haley sighed

"Your right" She turned to Lucas "Friends?"

"Always"

"Good, because you know my friend Sam?"

"I've heard you talk about her... Why?"

"You two have a date tonight" Nathan burst into laughter as Lucas groaned.

**BL~BL**

"Enjoy your last night of freedom guys before we head to hicksville" Rachel fained choking as Peyton and Jake chuckled, Brooke didn't look up from her Iphone "Earth to Brooke!" Rachel snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face

"Huh?" Peyton and Jake laughed again and Rachel looked at Brooke in annoyance

"I'm sorry, are we boring you?" Brooke sighed running a manicured hand through her freshly blow-dried chocolate brown hair

"No, of course not Rach, Jess just sent me a pic of the new baby" She held out her phone to Rachel who looked disgusted "Isn't she adorable?"

"Brooke, do you not know me at all? Babies? Ew" Brooke sighed and passed the phone to Peyton and Jake who gushed

"See that" Brooke pointed to the couple "Is a normal reaction" Rachel rolled her eyes

"How normal is it to be sitting in the back of a stretch limo wearing handmade Roberto Cavalli heading to the opening of what promises to be the hottest new club in town and gushing over a baby?"

"All that kind of fits when it's Jessica Alba's baby" Peyton added, handing Brooke back her phone. Brooke nodded shoving the phone back into her clutch before looking up at Rachel

"Ok Miss I-can't-stand-babies-because-it-means-I'm-no-longer-the-centre-of-attention what's up your ass?" Rachel glowered at her friend, who shrugged "C'mon, why is bitch being a Rachel?"

"Mind your own damn business" Rachel snapped

"If you don't want to come to" Brooke used air quotes "'hicksville' no ones forcing you too, you can stay at home and house sit"

"Spend six months without my best biatch's? I don't think so" Brooke smirked, her, Rachel and Peyton had been friends since forever. The three had met in kindergarten and had done everything together since. Brought together by the fact that they were all practically raised by their maids, the three girls were closer than siblings. When Brooke had done her first movie at age fourteen the other two girls had hoped a train to Florida meeting their friend on set for the first day of filming. The two had then been expelled from their elite private school and not wasting anytime their parents promptly bought their way into the next best school where Brooke was able to obtain a scholarship for dramatic arts. After the expulsion however, Brooke had only agreed to do movies around the city so she could still complete (with the help of an excellent tutor) schooling with her two BFF's. It was at this high school the three met Jake Jagielski, captain of the basketball team, he fit right in with the group but it was Peyton who he showed particular interest in. The two had an on-again off-again relationship for years as Jake travelled with the Knicks and Peyton travelled with Rachel and Brooke. It wasn't until three and a half years ago on Peyton's twenty second birthday they had decided to get serious and on their three year anniversary Jake had finally got down on one knee and proposed to the love of his life, much to the delight of Brooke and the disgust of Rachel.

"And here I thought we were starting to annoy you" Brooke kinked her eyebrow at Rachel who narrowed her eyes

"I never said that, I dunno maybe it will be good to get out of New York for a while"

"As apposed to us being in LA last month and Paris two months before that?"

"Nothing gets past you does it?"

"Nup, now Spill, what's up?"

"Simon's engaged" Peyton and Brooke gasped and Rachel nodded "I found out this morning, but that's not the worst of it" Rachel bit her lip "it's Theresa, he's engaged to Theresa" another round of gasps. Simon had been Rachel's high school love, the two had started dating sophomore year and had stayed together until graduation, they had been very much in love but decided to part ways when Simon got offered a place at Yale. Theresa had been the groups worst enemy, hated by Rachel, Simon, Peyton, Jake and Julian, Brooke's boyfriend at the time, simply because she hated them. Theresa was obsessed with Brooke, mostly because her early rise to fame, and had taken every opportunity to weasel her way into Brooke's life and try to weasel Brooke's true friends out of it. The worst part for Brooke was that she would have been happy being friends Theresa but because of her scheming ways, that never happened. How Simon and Theresa had ever ended up engaged mystified both Rachel, Brooke and Peyton.

"Rach I'm so sorry" Brooke said reaching out to hug her friend who battered her hands away

"Don't be, I'm over him... I mean sure it hurts a little but I just can't stand that he's engaged to that _woman, _IF you can even call her that"

"It's crazy"

"You got that right Peyt" Brooke agreed

"She only wants him for his money" Rachel hissed

"Money?" Jake asked

"Yeah babe, didn't you here he's the CEO of some huge Microsoft foundation or something"

"WOW Rach, that guy is boring, forget about him" Rachel sighed

"Thanks Jakie Boy, your right, he's not worth my time"

"Exactly" Brooke nodded as the limo pulled up outside the club, a red carpet lead inside and their were hordes of people on either side of the velvet rope trying frantically to get pictures of the different celebrities flocking inside "here we go guys, ready?"

"You act like we haven't done this a million times before" Rachel winked at Brooke "don't worry B, we gotcha back"

"Hoes over Bro's?" Brooke asked, smiling

"Bud's over studs" Peyton and Rachel assured her in unison as all three giggled

**BL~BL**

_Hey, I ain't never seen nothing that'll make me go_

_This crazy all night spending my doe_

_Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go_

_Them birthday cakes they stole the show_

It was nearly two in the morning and the girls were still dancing. Rachel had found some guy that she was now grinding with in the corner, Brooke was pretty sure he was some one-shot director she met years ago but he was hot so she was happy for Rach, even though she knew it would never last more than a night. Brooke had danced with a couple of hot guys but none had really interested her so she had gone back to dancing with Jake and Peyton as the three laughed and made jokes on the dance floor.

_So sexual_

_She was flexible,_

_Professional,_

_Drinking X&O  
Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I whoa_

_Did I think I seen shawty get low_

_Ain't the same when it's up that close_

Signalling to the other two she needed a drink Brooke made her way through the crowd until she finally made it to the bar "I'll have a Davis, straight up!" She shouted to the bartender

"That's a bold move, ordering your own drink" Brooke turned around and smiled at the familiar blue eyes "Brooke Davis"

"Chris Evan's" She pulled the man in front of her into a hug, which he gladly returned "How ya been?"

"Like crap since you dumped my sorry ass" The bartender brought over Brooke's drink which she quickly downed in one gulp "Put it on my tab" Chris yelled to the bartender who nodded

"This place just opened and you have a tab?"

"No" Chris shrugged "I figure they'll make one for me now" Brooke laughed

_Make it rain, I'm making it snow_

_Work the pole I gotta bank role_

_I'ma say that I prefer her no clothes_

_I'm in to that I love women exposed_

_She threw it back at me I gave her mo'_

_Cash ain't a problem I know where it go_

"Now where were we?"

"I was just saying how my life sucked since you dumped me" Brooke looked at him in shock

"I dumped you?.... now why would I do that? Your so hot" Chris chuckled

"Brooke" he gave her a warning stare and she bit her lip

"What?" He shook his head

"Nothing... wanna dance?" Brooke let Chris lead her out onto the dance floor where the two started dancing and grinding

_She had them Apple bottom jeans_

_Boots with the fur _

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor, she hit the floor_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

After a while Chris leaned down to whisper in Brooke's ear "Wanna get out of here?" Brooke smiled and nodded. He grabbed her hand and lead her out the back door where the chances of running into the paparazzi was minimal. Once they were out Brooke pushed him against the wall, slamming her lips into his, Chris retaliated instantly, prying her lips open with his tongue. Brooke's hand's snaked their way into his short hair but then Chris pulled back "Brooke" he whispered, breathless

"Your place or mine?" She kinked her eyebrow and Chris laughed

"You are a very difficult woman to resist"

"So, don't resist me then" She smiled innocently at him

"I-I thought we could go to that all night cafe and talk" Brooke chuckled

"It's three in the morning, we've been drinking and dancing all night and I leave for Tree Hill in like a day, do you really think I wanna talk?"

"Brooke C'mon" He was desperate to get her to sit and talk to him, they had talked in what seemed like forever

"Chris C'mon" Brooke mimicked his tone, she took a step closer to him, leaning in to whisper in his ear "are you seriously telling me you don't want me right now?" she paused "Because, I know your place is only a few blocks away and we can be there in like five minutes" she pulled back, biting her lip as she looked up at him. She felt him stiffen against her leg and smiled victoriously "Thought so" she chuckled "lets go". He shook his head at her and smiled mischievously before bending down to throw her over his shoulder "CHIRS!" she shrieked "I'm in a dress"

"Don't worry baby" Chris smirked "my house is only a few blocks away, we can be there in like five minutes" as he repeated her earlier words he took off at a run towards his penthouse apartment.

**BL~BL**

Lucas sighed as he walked down the darkened streets of Tree Hill, tonight had been yet another disappointment. Not that he'd expected much but he had gone in there hoping that this time might be different.

"**You read Steinbeck?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Wow, that's amazing, I don't often meet people in their twenties that like his work"**

"**Maybe It's meant to be"**

Lucas remembered smiling then, maybe it was, this girl was defiantly beautiful, smart and it seemed they had the same taste in books, sure he hadn't felt a flare yet but maybe that's how it worked, you get to know the person then the sparks begin to really fly.

"**Are you a fan of his earlier works?"**

"**Their my favourite?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**What would you say his most influential piece of writing was?"**

"**Ummm.. there are so many great one's, you go first"**

"**Well it's always been 'Of mice and men' that really moved me. A story of trying to find your place in the world, of searching for your dreams when every odd is against you, sure many say that in the end it's rather depressing but I think it's really the journey that the characters go through that represents the theme's of the book."**

"**I completely agree, what other books do you read?"**

"**Wait, you haven't told me your favourite Steinbeck yet"**

She giggled then, a shrill sound that Lucas didn't particularly care for

"**Truth be told I haven't actually read any Steinbeck"**

"**What?"**

"**You just seemed really excited about it, I wanted to share that"**

"**Oh"**

The rest of the night had been completely boring, honestly, Lucas no longer cared what Sam had to say. It annoyed him to no end that she had bothered lying to him, he wouldn't of cared if she didn't read Steinback, she just should have been honest. _Honesty, _that was defiantly a quality Lucas looked for in a woman and this girl had blown it right off the bat. Walking up the front steps into his house he opened the door to silence, sighing heavily to himself he grabbed a beer out of the fridge before heading to the couch to watch an old Knicks Vs Lakers game he had Tevo'd. He hadn't been watching the game long when they'd switched on to a commentary break and there she was, Brooke Davis, they were focusing in on her and one of the commentators was talking about how she barely missed a game when she was in the city. She was talking to someone who Lucas realised with a shock was actually 50 Cent and he shook his head at the thought of the unlikely pair. As the game started again Lucas couldn't help but try and pick her out in every shot, she was hard to miss and he had to admit she looked beautiful, wearing a number 00 Jagielski jersey she jumped up, clapping and beaming when the Knicks made their second basket in row and even through the TV Lucas could tell her smile was infectious. Not wanting to get to wrapped up in thoughts of Brooke Davis who, he reminded himself, was probably a complete diva, he drained his beer, switched off the TV and headed to bed.

**BL~BL**

Walking into the kitchen of the huge penthouse apartment she shared with her three closest friends, Broke smiled when she spotted Peyton sitting on the island eating freshly cooked bacon and eggs. Dumping her stuff on the counter Brooke swooped in to steal a piece from Peyton's plate before throwing herself down onto the stool beside her. "Hey" she said through a mouthful of bacon

"Hey yourself" Peyton said sliding her plate over to her friend "I'm not hungry"

"Thanks" Brooke said tucking into the half eaten breakfast "I am, big work out last night"

"So we assumed" Jake said walking into the kitchen "thanks for eating the breakfast I made for my fiancé by the way" Jake leaned on the counter opposite the two girls

"No problems Jakie Boy" Brooke chirped happily, grabbing Peyton's coffee and taking a sip before handing it back to her

"So you and Chris huh?" Peyton questioned and Brooke rolled her eyes

"If you two are going to give me the fifth degree then you can just stop right now, I'm not five, I know what I'm doing"

"You know that boy is completely in love with you"

"He is not in love with me Jake"

"Oh he is" Jake nodded "he defiantly is"

"Well then that's too bad for him, he knows it was just about sex, he knows I'm leaving for Tree Hill tomorrow"

"You know Brooke, you might try letting a guy into that heart of yours" Jake placed a fresh cup of coffee in front of her and Brooke smiled

"Why Jakie Boy? It's so much funner not letting them in"

"Fine whatever you say, but in the mean time just remember, guys have feelings too" Brooke shrugged

"Who knew?" Peyton and Brooke chuckled as Jake shook his head, throwing his hands up

"I give up"

"About time"

"Seriously though Brooke, you might consider letting someone in" Brooke sighed, her friends were always trying to pressure her into getting serious with one guy but she had honestly never seen the point, she loved spending time with her friends, she loved having fun with guys, her life was perfect. Sure she had been in love before, more than once, and yes she had been happy but she had learned fast that it didn't last forever and eventually people left or you realised that love really wasn't enough. _People always leave _as Peyton used to say, people always leave so don't invest too much, that was her motto. One day she would settle down, one day she would fall madly in love or at least settle for the next best thing but that day was not today. Today she was happy to be with the friends she knew would never leave.

"Oh lighten up Peyt" Rachel said bouncing into the room "You do realise she's twenty five right? not everyone is as sappy as the two of you" She winked at Brooke "If you get married, I'm disowning you" Brooke laughed

"Nice to know" She passed her coffee to Rachel who drained the rest

"Thanks, I needed that" She turned to Brooke "hey, I need to borrow your credit card" Brooke grabbed her purse and found the card but paused before giving it to Rachel

"Wait, why can't you use yours?" Rachel shrugged

"I may have over spent the limit" Brooke's mouth fell open

"RACHEL! I put $20,000 in that thing every month what could you have possibly spent it on?"

"Admittedly I may have gone a little crazy on the hicksville wardrobe budget"

"Whatcha do buy an entire Gucci store?" Rachel narrowed her eyes at Peyton

"No" She paused "Just half, and then I kinda didn't have enough left over to buy shoes" Brooke sighed and handed her credit card over to her frivolous friend

"You are allowed to wear nothing but Clothes Over Bro's from now on"

"Yes mum" Brooke knew that a lot of people would call Peyton and Rachel 'freeloaders' or 'golddiggers' but she never saw it that way, she knew the two girls would do the exact same for her if the situation were reverse although she doubted they would have money left if Rachel were the one in charge. She had enough money to last her more than ten lifetime's and was more than happy to share it with the friends who had been with her every step of the way. Plus it wasn't like they did nothing, they always came with her where ever filming was and would keep her company on set rain, hail or shine. Every director knew that if you booked Brooke Davis you would need to make room for three. The girls had offered to do work for the money, be PA's or managers but Brooke had refused, she told them what was hers was there and they did not need to work for it. So that's how they lived, a big, happy, rich family living in the biggest apartment on the Upper East-Side of New York City, travelling when needed, working when needed and having the times of their lives.

**BL~BL**

"Hale's told me about the date, ouch" Nathan threw the ball from the three point line and it glided from his hands and through the hoop.

"Yeah, it was so boring, I was practically falling asleep and you know she actually had the nerve to lie to my face?" Lucas dribbled the ball back up the court and passed to his brother

"She was probably just nervous Luke, you can be pretty harsh sometimes have you ever thought maybe you have to put in a little effort" Nathan ran up and dunked the ball before passing it back to Lucas

"You think I haven't put in enough effort? Nate I've been dating for twelve years! I'm tired of it" Lucas threw the ball from where he was standing , it sailed from his and into the hoop with ease

"Maybe if we set you up wit-"

"NO! No more setting up, no more any of it, I'm just going to take a break for a while"

"Dude, you already took a break for six months and look where that got you"

"No, then I was open to dating now I'm not, dating is off the table for me, I'm going back to one night stands with meaningless women"

"Last I checked you never did the one night stand and your twenty six man not eighteen"

"So? I'm still young and maybe that's been my problem all along, maybe I've been searching for all the wrong things, I just need to let loose and see where the world takes me" Nathan jogged to get the ball from where it had nearly rolled into the river

"If that's what you want, but I know you and that won't make you happy" Lucas smirked

"We'll see"

**BL~BL**

"Time to go!" Brooke shouted as she taped her foot impatiently on the floorboard of the entrance hall

"Hold your horses" Rachel said joining her and using the mirror closest to her to apply a fresh coat of lipstick. Their bags had already been taken down to the car now it was only the people needed to get this trip going.

"I can't believe I won't see you for TWO whole weeks" Peyton whined as she walked in hand in hand with Jake

"I know babe but I'll be down there just as soon as we don't have a game"

"Gonna miss you"

"Miss you more" Peyton and Jake started kissing and Rachel rolled her eyes, walking past the two she grabbed Peyton, gave Jake a peck on the cheek and jumped in the elevator, Peyton in tow

"Bye schnocams!" She yelled sarcastically, Brooke laughed, slapping Jake on the ass

"Stay in shape Jagielski" She winked before heading into the lift after her friends

"Bye Babe, Brookie..." Jake said warmly "Rachel" he added bluntly and Rachel laughed

"Oh you love me"

"True, have fun girls" He said as the lift doors closed

_"Look out Tree Hill, wera comin'!"_

**BL~BL**

**And there u have it, first chap! :)**

**Let me know what u think.  
**


	2. Run Into You

**I have to say, I have been overwhelmed by the amount of support this story is getting in the form of story alerts and reviews. Let me tell you that I appreciate every single one of them and am very grateful and happy that you are enjoying the story so far and took time out to review.**

**Because of all the great reviews I have decided to UD this story again before any of my others, but to those who are angry about this please be patient, I promise that all my other FF's will be updated soon.**

**Thanks so much guys! I hope you enjoy this chap! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**It's the Differences that Matter**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Run Into You**_

"_Brooke Davis creates own fashion line"_

"_Davis lunches with James Cameron"_

"_Davis opens 'Animal Rescue' shelter in NYC"_

"_Clothes Over Bro's top selling brand last year, earning more revenue than both Gucci and Louis Vuitton"_

_

* * *

  
_

"He was right Hales" Lucas moaned in frustration, leaning his head against the back of the couch "one night stands are not my thing" Haley looked at her friend in shock

"Lucas Scott! I hope you at least used protection" Lucas shook his head

"No! I couldn't do it... I went to Tric last night and there were plenty of drunk, hot woman, just looking for a good time" Haley rolled her eyes, recalling her earlier point about needing to get more girlfriends "but, I dunno, I wasn't interested"

"Have you ever thought that maybe the problem was you were looking at GIRLS?" Nathan asked walking into the room.

"Nathan" Haley hissed, she did not think this was the time for him to be making fun of his brother

"What?" Nathan looked at Haley in surprise "I'm not kidding Hales. Listen big bro, if your into guys I have no problem with it as long as your happy"

"I'm not gay Nathan" Lucas sighed "I just-I just ... I dunno, I've done meaningless sex in the past but now...I... I just want more" Nathan sniggered

"Hales, you said you wanted more girlfriends... now you got one" Haley threw a cushion at Nathan, who ducked just in time

"Your not helping"

"Fine" He threw up his hands defensively "I guess I'll go pick up the little man from basketball practice then" he walked over to his wife and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek "Love you hunny"

"Yeah, yeah" Nathan chuckled before jogging out of the room

"Bye Lukie"

"I got to go clear my head" Haley looked at her friend with worry

"Lucas, you need to relax, your young, your a great guy, you will find someone you just have to be patient" Lucas smiled at Haley

"I know, It just gets frustrating sometimes"

"I understand"

"OK, thanks Hales but I'm feeling a little girlie right now so I might just head down to the rivercourt to clear my mind, play a little manly b-ball" Haley chuckled

"GO! Have fun" Lucas stood up smiling at his friend

"Were still on for dinner?" Haley nodded

"Defiantly"

**BL~BL**

Brooke sighed as she walked through the doors of the massive mansion she and her two best friends would be living in for the next six months. After a relaxing flight and skilful avoidance of a small, well for Brooke Davis it was small, clump of paparazzi the three girls had finally made it to their rented Tree Hill home. Walking into the huge lounge room and taking a seat on the closest couch Rachel smiled at her two friends "I have to say, for hicksville, this is not half bad"

"Yeah, this house is amazing" Brooke agreed, throwing herself down on the couch and resting her head in Rachel's lap

"I miss Jake" Peyton whined, oblivious to the conversation around her, both Rachel and Brooke laughed

"WHIPPED!" They cried in unison as Peyton gave them both a death stare

"At least I have someone to miss and someone to miss me" She replied coldly, making both Brooke and Rachel laugh harder

"OH! Hit us where it hurts Peyt!" Rachel sniggered sarcastically

"Yeah girl, want to make fun of the fact that were beautiful and rich next?" Brooke chuckled and Peyton smacked her lips together before storming out of the room "C'mon Peyt! We were kidding!" Brooke called after her but she was only met by the slamming of some distant door

"I wasn't"

"Aren't you even the least bit happy for them?"

"I am, but I will cut your tongue out if you ever tell them I said that"

"Feisty"

"Maybe" Rachel looked at the clock "We still have a couple of hours in the day left, I might go check out some of the local... 'talent'" Brooke chuckled, it would just not be Rachel Gattina if she wasn't listing every hot guy in town and then working her way through them, most likely in alphabetical order

"I'd come with, but I hardly think a horde of paparazzi would be much of a turn on"

"Oh screw them, you should come" Brooke shook her head, getting up from the couch

"No, it's OK, you go have your fun... seeing as Little Miss Whipped in there" she signalled to the direction Peyton had left in "has probably already called Mr Whipped, she will be a couple of hours so I'll grab a shower, stick on a dvd, I had Millie get the guys to stock all the greats, and enjoy a few glorious hours of peace" Rachel nodded

"Sounds like a plan, meet you both back here at six for dinner?"

"If I can pry her away from the phone by then" Both girls laughed again before going their separate ways

**BL~BL**

After having a shower, washing her make up off and hoping into a pair of pink, fluffy, flannelette pyjama pants and a tight fitting black tank top Brooke made her way into the kitchen. Grabbing a bowl of her favourite honeycomb ice cream which she had made sure would be stocked in the freezer before they arrived, she headed into 'TV' room which was situated right off the kitchen for convenience. The room was huge, more like a movie theatre than a TV room, a giant flat screen TV pretty much filled up the wall in front of her and in front of it a few rows of very comfortable looking couches lay facing the screen. Smiling to herself Brooke made her way over to the huge shelf of DVD's and nodded approvingly, making a brief note in her head to call and thank Millie for being such a great personal assistant. Picking out one of her favourite comedies, Zoolander, she placed it in the dvd tray before making her way over to one of the front couches.

As she finished her ice cream and sat back to enjoy the movie she couldn't help but reflect upon her life. She loved her job, her friends and the perks of being a celeb, usually her life was absolutely perfect but at this moment she wished she had someone curled up on this big couch watching the movie and laughing with her. She considered this for a moment, sure she could go outside and find a thousand guys willing to share the couch with her, but that's not what she wanted, she wanted the pure comfortability that only comes with being with someone you truly care about. Brooke tried to get rid of these thoughts by focusing on the movie and reminding herself that she didn't believe in love, she hadn't in a long time, guys were play things, no better yet they were like tissues, use them once then throw them away. But she couldn't help but shake the feeling that she was missing something. Sighing to herself she got up from the couch, pausing the movie as she went back into the kitchen. Empty. Lounge room. Empty. Dining room. Empty.

She decided she needed to get out of the house so she headed back up to her room, grabbing a plain pink T-shirt, Haviana flip flops and a pair of her favourite straight legged, dark denim Cavalli jeans. She smiled to herself as she slipped her outfit on because after all, Brooke Davis LOVED jeans. Sure she loved getting dressed up and wearing designer dresses to premieres but to her, nothing beat a simple pair of well worn and well fitting jeans.

Knowing that she would be recognised the minute she walked out the door she quickly tied her hair back into a messy ponytail, slipped an old baseball cap on and grabbed the biggest pair of Tom Ford glasses she could find. It was a simple disguise but surprisingly not many people recognised her fresh faced and in relatively plain clothes. She left a note for Peyton (although Brooke doubted Peyton would ever come out of her room to even notice both her and Rachel were gone) before slipping out the backdoor. She wasn't sure if the paparazzi had found out where she was staying yet but right now she wasn't taking any chances.

"Miss Davis, would you be requiring my assistance today or would you like me to stay here?" Brooke smiled at her tall, muscular body guard

"That's OK Troy, you stay here, I think Peyton's still inside but you can help yourself to the fridge" Troy smiled

"Thanks Miss Davis, have a good afternoon"

"You too Troy, and I told you, it's Brooke... Miss Davis makes me sound old."

Walking down the quiet Tree Hill streets, Brooke smiled to herself, this town, so far, was perfect and she was honestly looking forward to spending six relaxing months here. It wasn't that she hated her life in New York, she loved her fans and knew that the Paparazzi were just trying to do their job, she would never complain, she knew how lucky she was and tried her best to share that luck around. But sometimes she missed being able to walk down the streets without being recognised, to meet new people and know that they weren't just trying to get close to her because of fame or money.

Stopping outside a small cafe she decided she might stop in for a coffee to go, although it was afternoon she was dying for a caffeine hit. Stepping inside she made her way though the bustle of people sitting and enjoying their late lunches, reaching the counter just as another patron was finishing paying his bill. Removing her sunglasses she smiled at the pretty blonde woman behind the counter

"Could I get a large mocha to go please?" The woman looked up from where she was depositing the money from her last sale into the cash register and her eyes opened wide in shocked

"Oh My God" She whispered "Your Brooke Davis" Brooke winked at the woman

"In the flesh"

"WOW! I mean, wow Brooke Davis in my Cafe, Haley's gonna love this"

"Whose Haley?"

"Uh.. My daughter in law" Brooke looked at the woman incredulously

"Wait, you have a kid that's married?"

"Yep"

"What, you have him when you were five?" The woman laughed

"Something like that" She turned to start making the Mocha before looking back over her shoulder at Brooke "if you don't mind me asking, would I be able to get a picture with you?"

"Of course" she looked around at the amount of people in the cafe "but is there maybe somewhere else we can take it? I'm kinda trying to avoid the paparazzi today"

"Oh! Of course, don't worry about it"

"No, we can take the picture" She gave the woman her friendliest smile, trying to assure her that she wasn't blowing her off

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter" Brooke looked at the woman sternly

"It matters to me" She paused "Tell you what, how about I stop around here just after closing and we can take as many pictures as you want then?"

"Oh, really you don't have to-"

"I insist"

"Thankyou, that's very kind" Brooke scoffed

"Please, I would be no where without my fans, seriously thankyou"

"Hey lady! I've been waiting for my coffee for hours!" The woman behind the counter jumped and turned towards the voice

"Sorry!" She called before turning towards the small pile of orders that had not been given out yet, she grabbed the coffee before heading down the back to give it to the rather rude man who had called out to her. A few other patrons looked as if they were getting annoyed and without thinking Brooke grabbed a couple of orders off the counter and delivered them around the room before walking back to the counter. The blonde woman looked at her in shock again

"You didn't have to do that"

"No worries, sorry if I was overstepping boundaries, I just didn't want anyone complaining because I was here jabbering on for hours" Brooke chuckled but kept talking before the woman had the chance to thank her again "what's your name by the way?"

"Deb" Brooke rolled her eyes

"Of course, I'm so stupid, the place is Deb's Den, I take it your the owner?"

"Yep" Deb handed Brooke her mocha

"Very cool" Brooke grabbed some money out of her pocket

"No!" Deb protested "this is defiantly on the house"

"I couldn't really" Deb shook her head

"No way I'm letting you pay"

"Please, I really do insist" and before she had the chance to protest any more Brooke put a twenty down on the table said "Keep the change, see you at closing" winked at Deb and disappeared out the door.

**BL~BL**

Lucas was slowly dribbling the ball down the street, he had been at the rivercourt for a couple of hours and when that hadn't cleared his head he had decided to visit his mother at the cafe. He was so absorbed in what he was doing he didn't notice the beautiful brunette walking towards him until it was too late and they had both collided.

**BL~BL**

Brooke drained her coffee before throwing it out in the nearest trash can, she smiled to herself, Deb seemed nice and she was glad to have made at least one friend in Tree Hill. Walking down the street she noticed a small group of paparazzi to her left

"Do we even know if she got in today?" She overheard one say

"Her plane touched down a few hours ago"

"Great, and we missed it"

"Speak for yourself"

"You got photo's?"

"I might have"

"Sure Sure" Brooke lowered her head a little, walking a bit swifter past the group until she rounded the corner and ran right into someone. She nearly fell to the ground but the tall man she had run into grabbed her just in time, the basketball that had been in his hands flying off and hitting the wall to the left of them.

"I'm so sorry" The man said as she looked up at him for the first time. He was good looking, that was for sure, his piercing blue eyes and shaggy, medium length blonde hair fitted his face perfectly and the grey t-shirt he wore hugged his tone body, perfectly accenting every muscle. But there was something else about him that made him attractive to Brooke yet she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Lucas looked down at the girl and he had no idea why but his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't make out much of her features under the big sunglasses and baseball hat she wore but he could tell she was beautiful.

"No, I'm sorry" Brooke had to remind herself to change her voice slightly so it wasn't quite as raspy as usual, a trick she had picked up for roles that required a stronger voice it also came in handy when she didn't want her trade mark raspy voice to be recognised, it was annoying but sometimes necessary. "I wasn't looking where I was going" Lucas couldn't help but smile at the girl, there was something about her that he instantly liked, he realised he still had an arm around her from where he had caught her to stop her from falling and let her go.

"Neither was I, call it even?" The girl smiled and Lucas couldn't help but feel there was something familiar about it

"Defiantly" Brooke bit her lip awkwardly, she wasn't quite sure if the conversation should really continue past that point but she felt like she wanted to spend more time with this man. When neither of them had said anything in a while she sighed, giving up "Well, see ya around, I guess" she side stepped and started to walk away when he called after her

"Hey wait" Lucas didn't know why he was calling after her but something deep inside him told him not to let her just walk away "I'm Lucas" the girl smiled at him again, a stunning smile that was sure to knock any man off his feet yet Lucas couldn't help but feel like she was somehow holding some of it back

"Nice to meet you Lucas, I'm Brooke" Brooke searched for some sort of recognition in his eyes, some give away that he had realised who she was, when she found none she breathed a sigh of relief. The hidden eyes, change in voice, tied back hair, lack of make-up and half-hearted smiles must have thrown him off and for this Brooke was glad, she wanted the chance to make friends in this town without them already having a judgement of her from what they had heard, whether it be good or bad.

"How about I buy you a coffee to say sorry?" Lucas smiled charmingly at her and Brooke felt her own heart flutter, choosing to ignore it, she kinked her eyebrow playfully

"I thought we agreed that it was both our faults?" Lucas chuckled

"OK, you got me, how about I buy you a coffee to say sorry and you buy me one to say sorry?"

"That would be a good plan but I just had coffee" Lucas sighed, he had no idea why he was so eager to spend more time with her, if it was any other woman he would have given up by now but there was something different about Brooke

"How about ice cream?"

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah, I know this great place down on the pier" he talked as if she even knew that Tree Hill had a pier but she liked that he would think she was a local, although she would soon learn that anyone who had been in Tree Hill more than a day would know they had a pier.

"I dunno" Brooke Davis was always one to play hard to get even if she was dying to have ice cream with this man

"C'mon, you owe me, you did kinda run into me"

"Oh so now it's my fault?"

"Yep"

"Fine if that's the way you wanna play it, lets go" Lucas smiled from ear to ear and it took all of Brooke strength not to smile back in the same way, she turned her back on him and started walking, hoping it was the right way to the pier.

Picking up his ball from where it had landed not far from his feet Lucas jogged after Brooke until they both fell into step together.

"Do you go around all day with that thing just hoping to find someone not paying attention so they will buy you coffee and ice cream?" Brooke asked, signalling to the ball and Lucas laughed

"Pretty much"

"Well too bad mister, your buying today, my fault or not" Lucas laughed again and as Brooke triumphantly stole the ball from his hand both of them marvelled at how incredibly comfortable they already felt around each other.

**BL~BL**

**Sorry if it was too short but**

**Let me know what you think**

**:)**


	3. Fights and Text Messages

**Once again, I have to thank you all SOOOOO much for all the reviews they are FANTASTIC!**

**Please forgive me if it sux's, I finished writing it at like 2 in the morning!**

**HAHA **

**:)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**It's the Differences that Matter**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Fights and Text Messages**_

"_Davis wins third Academy Award for her role in 'The East'"_

"_Davis and friends on stage for U2's performance at benefit concert"_

"_Brooke Davis's Ex names new club after the Hollywood A-lister, 'Club Davis' now one of the hottest spots in town"_

_

* * *

  
_

"Wait, he actually tackled you?" Lucas nodded

"Yep, hurt for weeks"

"Awww, poor baby"

"Hey! I'd liked to see you get tackled by an angry teenage basketball player, it's not pretty" Brooke laughed, the two had been hanging out for the last hour and a half and she had enjoyed every minute

"So, what would you say to another ice cream?" Lucas asked, smiling down at the bubbly brunette

"I think three would be stretching my body way past it's limits" He sighed

"Okay, how about this; I'm having dinner with some friends tonight, wanna come?" She smiled at him, getting up from her place on the bench, Lucas stood up as she did

"I'd love that Lucas but I actually promised my friends I would have dinner with them tonight and..." She looked down at her watch "I should probably get going, I have a few things I need to do before hand" She held her hand out to him "It was very nice to meet you Lucas, maybe we will see each other again" Lucas shook her hand awkwardly

"Uh...Maybe we could have dinner sometime?" Brooke's eyes sparkled teasingly

"Maybe" She winked at him before turning to go but he jogged after her

"Wait! Can I get your number?" Brooke didn't break stride

"If it's meant to be, you'll guess it" Lucas chuckled, he had never had to try this hard to get a girls phone number before, mostly due to the fact that he had never found a girl that interested him enough to want to try

"C'mon, at least take my number incase you change your mind" Brooke smiled, turning back to him

"Do you have a pen?" Lucas pulled a pen out of his pocket and handed it to her. Brooke was used to guys throwing themselves at her, she was used to them begging for her number and she was also used to brushing them of by giving them her fake number, what she wasn't used to was the urge to spend more time with these guys, getting to know them. So without any thought she grabbed Lucas's hand and scribbled down her real mobile number before handing the pen back to him. "No sweat Lukie, I'm not one of those girls that will be waiting by the phone. If you call, you call.. if you don't, see ya round" She turned and started to walk away but this time Lucas didn't need to follow her

"Oh believe me, I'll call" He whispered to himself, not looking away from Brooke until she had rounded the corner and was out of sight

**BL~BL**

As Brooke headed back to the house to get changed and explain to Rachel why she would be late for dinner, Lucas headed towards Deb's Den. It was near closing and the earlier rush had died down to a point were only one or two patrons now sat within cafe. Opening the door, he stepped into the quiet room, heading straight to the counter that Deb now stood behind. The second she saw him a huge smile spread across her face "Oh My God! Lucas!" She practically screamed, making few people look her way, Lucas shook his head

"Eardrums mum, please"

"Sorry" She said in a hushed voice "but you will never believe what happened to me today"

"Yeah? You won't believe what happened to me either" Deb starred curiously at her adopted son

"Really? What happened?"

"No ma, you go first"

"Okay well I was in here during the late-afternoon rush and you will never guess who walked in-"

"Haley?" Lucas asked sarcastically, Deb gave him a sour look "Sorry, please continue"

"Brooke Davis! She walked right in here and ordered a mocha!" Deb whisper-screamed "I mean, can you believe it? Brooke Davis in my cafe! And Lucas, she was so nice, she tipped like sixteen dollars for a four dollar coffee, she helped with some of the orders and she's even coming back tonight so I can get a picture with her"

"WOW, who though Brooke Davis would ever be caught dead buying her own coffee?"

"Oh don't be so cynical Luke, she was lovely, exactly the type of girl I would like you to meet"

"Speaking of, I did actually meet another Brooke today" Deb looked at Lucas in shock

"Wait. You met a girl?" Lucas smiled

"Yep"

"A girl that you actually like?"

"Yep, I just met her but I really like her, in fact I can't stop thinking about her" All thoughts of Brooke Davis dropped, Deb's face lit up

"Do you think you might see her again?"

"God, I hope so"

"Lucas, that's so great" She walked around the counter and hugged her son

"Mum, I'm perfectly able to meet woman"

"I know baby but to find one you actually like, and I can tell you like this one a mother can always tell, it's rare for you" She pulled away from the hug "all I want is for you two boys to be happy"

"I know, and I am happy and so is Nathan, so stop worrying about us"

"Never, it's my job to worry" Lucas laughed

"Well you do that, I have to go have dinner with Nate and Haley"

"Don't you want to stay and meet Brooke Davis?" Lucas rolled his eyes

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass. You can have the diva princess all to your self" Deb sighed

"I thought I taught you boys not to judge someone from what your hear about them"

"I'm not, I've only ever heard good things about Brooke Davis, I just choose to ignore them"

"Fine, then get out of here before you embarrass me" She paused "And Lucas.."

"Yeah?"

"I know you only just met her, but I'm happy for you"

"Thanks" A lot of people would of put the coincidence of meeting two brunette Brooke's in the same day together and figured out that they were the same person. But as Lucas left the small cafe his thoughts were too consumed by _his _Brooke to even consider the possibility.

**BL~BL**

Brooke stepped into the dining room to find Rachel and Peyton enjoying their meal of microwave mac and cheese "Thanks for waiting" She huffed taking a seat between the two

"Sorry Skank but my belly waits for no man, woman or slut.. yours in the microwave" a ding went off and Peyton sprang from her seat, returning a few minutes later with a plate she slid across to Brooke, who looked at her in confusion

"Since when did Blondie spring up to fetch my meals?"

"Since Blondie couldn't stand being in the room with McSlut over there any longer" Peyton said, taking her seat and continuing on her mac and cheese

"Okay Rach, what did you do?"

"What?" Rach looked between them innocently "all I said was that if I want to get through every guy in this town in only six months I'm gonna need to take on more than one at once" Brooke chuckled

"Threesomes never work Rach"

"Obviously you don't have my expertise"

"OOOKKKKAAAYYY! Can we change the subject please?"

"What's the matter Peyt? Jealous?" Rachel smiled smugly at her friend, who rolled her eyes

"Yeah, wow I wish I had had every STD in the book"

"Oh you know I make them all be tested first! Well most anyway, I'll have you know I have never had an STD in my life!"

"What an accomplishment!"

"Well at least I've slept with more than one guy in my entire life, unlike some people!"

"You know that's not true, plus even if it were, I'd rather that then have slept with practically every man in America! Are your legs in the slut guide book Rach? Cause they should! Their always open!"

"As apposed to the cobwebs between yours?"

"At least I actually have a man who gives a fuck about me! What happens when Brooke gets married huh? What happens when your all alone?"

"I'll never be alone-"

"That's right, you'll have your one night stands, that ought to keep you warm at night! You do realise no one is going to want to bang you after you turn fifty right? Then what?"

"Then I'll bee too busy looking after you because Jake finally realised he could do way better and dumped your skinny ass!"

"Like you would ever look after anyone but yourself!"

"ENOUGH!!!!" Brooke screamed, causing both girls to jump "What the hell guys?" she looked between her two best friends "why are you acting like this?" Rachel didn't bother answering getting up from where she was sitting about to storm off "WAIT!" She turned around to face Brooke "I know you both said things your going to regret later on, things that I know you don't mean, but it's our first night in Tree Hill and you are both going to sit and enjoy your meals." She ordered sternly and Rachel sighed, reclaiming her seat "thankyou" Neither the blonde nor red head spoke "So, I met a lovely woman today, she runs a cafe a few streets down, I bought a coffee from her this afternoon and went back to take pictures with her tonight, that's why I was late." Brooke could tell neither of her friends were going to talk so she continued "I also met this guy" Rachel and Peyton looked up at her, avoiding each others eyes "Tall, blonde, eyes that your could stare into for days and the body.. wooo"

"So the boy equivalent of Peywhore?" Rachel said, still not meeting Peyton's eyes

"Now that I think about it.. kind of"

"Great" Peyton said dramatically "if you really wanted to sleep with me Brooke, you could of just asked"

"In your dreams Blondie" Brooke chuckled "I liked him though, we talked for like an hour"

"Talked or..." Brooke narrowed her eyes at Rachel

"Just talked Rachel"

"OK, OK, are you going to see him again?"

"I dunno, maybe" She heard her phone vibrate from the other room and got up to get it _1 new text message _the screen read, she pressed the button to open it

_Hey Gorgeous,__ I don't want to sound crazy but I'm sitting here at dinner with my brother and best friend in the world and can't stop thinking about you. I don't know about you but that doesn't happen often to me. What are you up to?_

_X _

_Lucas_

Brooke smiled at the contents of the sms, if it had been any other guys she would have rolled her eyes at the cheesiness but she was actually ecstatic that he had text her less than two hours after they had seen each other. She walked back into the dining room, sighing when she realised both Peyton and Rachel had fled. '_They'll work it out' _she thought '_they always do'. _Taking a seat and turning back to her phone she quickly typed in her replying message.

**Kinda creepy but OK, I haven't thought about you at all... alright, maybe a little. I was supposed to be having dinner with my two best friends but all didn't go as planned so now I'm all alone with three plates of mac and cheese**

**Brooke**

She sighed, leaning her head back against the chair she sat in. Her phone vibrated again and she jumped

_Mac and cheese is the food of gods_

**Maybe, but the gods had never ending stomachs**

_You know the gods also invented fridges, you know those things you put food in when you want to preserve it_

**Are you suggesting I actually eat left-overs?**

_That I am_

**WOW... this friendship will never last**

_Ouch_

**Only joking, I love left overs.. now their the food of gods**

_A girl after my own heart_

**HAHA. Listen, I might actually head to bed, it's been a long day**

_Do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow?_

Brooke considered this, did she really want to get involved with anyone at the moment? She knew the answer as soon as she thought it though because in her heart she was dying to see Lucas again.

**Sure. Why not?**

Somewhere on the opposite end of town, Lucas's heart skipped a beat.

_Where can I pick you up from?_

Thinking it wouldn't exactly be a great idea to meet here with all the security and paparazzi that were sure to show up tomorrow, Brooke typed back another suggestion

**Can I meet you at your place?**

_Sure, why?_

**Long Story**

She smiled to herself as Lucas sent through his address

_See you tomorrow at one?_

**Perfect**

_Goodnight_

_X_

**Night**

**X**

_**BL~BL**_

When Brooke woke up the next morning Peyton and Rachel were both gone. Sighing, she picked up her phone to text them

**I'm having Lunch with that guy from yesterday. You will both be home for dinner, go it?**

**That means you Rachel.**

**Hoe's over Bro's Remember?**

**Love you both**

**XXX**

She put down her phone before going to pick out what she was going to wear for a her 'date'. He was going to find out who she really was today and her nerves were killing her. Finally deciding on a flowy white and purple summer dress she grabbed a pair of strappy sandals before letting out her hair. Grabbing a small Prada bag she checked herself in the mirror before calling one of her guards to bring the car around. "How's the paparazzi out there?" she asked, not wanting a horde to follow her to Lucas's

"OK, A lot thought you were in the car with Rachel and the rest followed Peyton so your pretty much pap free"

"Thanks Gabe" She smiled before heading out to the driveway where her new silver BMW X6 was waiting. Stepping into the drivers seat she took a deep breath before typing Lucas's address into the GPS.

All through out the drive she couldn't help but feel nervous, what if he had heard terrible things about her? All would be lies of course but what if he had believed everything they wrote? What if he didn't even give her a chance? She knew in her heart that she shouldn't feel this way, if he judged her based on what he had read she shouldn't be with him anyway but she couldn't help but hope against all hope that he had never even heard of Brooke Davis. Sure he would have to live under a rock, but it was still possible.

She pulled up outside the house and smiled at the gorgeous little porch outside, the house had an aura of home and she liked it instantly. _'Now or never Brooke' _she took another deep breath before stepping out of the car.

**BL~BL**

Lucas had barely been able to sleep the night before, he was so excited about this date, he could barely stand it. He had already changed three times and was sure if Nathan were there he would have made fun of him to no end. Hearing a knock on the door he practically jumped in excitement. Taking a moment to compose himself he stood up from where he had been sitting on his bed and walked briskly to the door, throwing it open to reveal the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

"Hi" Brooke said, in a voice that anyone who had seen a movie in the last ten years, would recognise

"Br-Brooke?" Lucas stuttered, unable to believe how breathtaking she looked

"Lucas" Brooke smiled at him, trying her best to look casual

"Y-your Brooke Davis?"

"Now, that's unfair, you know my whole name and I only know your first"

"Scott"

"Nice to meet you Lucas Scott, I'm Brooke Davis"

"Unbelievable" Brooke didn't bother replying, giving him time to process it all "Wait so we had ice cream yesterday and then you went to my mum's cafe and took pictures with her?"

"Deb's your mum?" she narrowed her eyes "She said her son was married to a girl named Haley"

"That's my brother"

"I see"

"I-I hate lying" Lucas spluttered and Brooke looked at him weirdly

"I didn't actually lie, you didn't ask me if I was Brooke Davis"

"Well your Brooke Davis, shouldn't you warn people?" Lucas mentally kicked himself when he saw the look of hurt on her face "I didn't mean it like that, you just shocked me, that's all"

"I'm a person just like everyone else, no different" Lucas didn't say anything, continuing to stare at her "Look, maybe this was a mistake, I'll go" Brooke turned and walked back to her car hating herself for ever thinking it might work, this was the reason she only ever dated celebrities, it was too hard otherwise. People always leave, people always judge, it was human nature and at least with other famous people the playing field was level.

"WAIT!" Lucas ran after her "seems like I'm always chasing you huh?" Brooke looked up at him for a moment before continuing her search for her car keys "I'm sorry, it doesn't matter, I know you didn't lie, lets go for lunch" Brooke ignored him "don't make me beg, cause I will"

"Fine" Lucas smiled "but we better take your car, seeing as my keys seem to have mysteriously vanished" Lucas chuckled holding up her keys

"You actually dropped them back there but I didn't want you to got" Brooke playfully shoved him, snatching back her keys

"For that, I'm driving"

"Suit yourself but you don't now where were going"

"I'll figure it out, get in" Lucas turned to get in the car but then paused

"First, let me ask you... do you read Steinbeck?" Brooke looked at him, puzzled

"What?"

"Just answer"

"No Lucas, I have never read Steinbeck, I don't read much. I'm too busy living my life to worry about reading someone else's. " Lucas laughed, shaking his head, she was defiantly honest

**BL~BL**

The streets were dark now and Brooke and Lucas both wondered how time had flown by so fast, it seemed like just minutes ago they had been having lunch and now it was nearly nine o clock and they had already had dinner. Brooke had text Rachel and Peyton to tell them she wouldn't be home, figuring they would probably need another night to cool off anyway.

They had spent so long talking at lunch that by the time they realised it had gotten so late it was nearly time for dinner so Lucas had taken Brooke's hand and led her to his favourite restaurant, a little Italian place not far from the rivercourt. They now walked hand in hand back towards Brooke's. Lucas couldn't believe he had ever thought anything horrible about Brooke Davis, he could honestly say she was one of the warmest and most interesting people he had ever met and he felt like he could spend days with her and it would never be enough. He had never felt like this about anyone and it both scared and excited him, this is what he had been hoping for, wasn't it?

"Whatcha thinking about Broody?" Lucas looked up as Brooke's voice cut through his thoughts

"Nothing that important" he paused "Cheery"

"C'mon, I can practically see the cogs working in your head"

"I'm just thinking that in a few minutes, I'm gonna have to leave you for the night and that sucks" Brooke giggled

"Well actually, this is it" She stopped walking "So your few minutes are up" Lucas looked up at the huge house in front of him

"WOW"

"I know" Brooke turned to face him and his eyes instantly drifted from the house to lock with hers. She bit her lip and he couldn't help but smile

"Your gorgeous, you know that?" Brooke blushed

"Your embarrassing me"

"I just wanted you to know" She smiled

"And you should know I had fun tonight"

"So did I" His eyes locked with hers for a moment and before he knew what he was doing his lips were crushed against hers, moving feverishly as his tongue fought it's way into her mouth. Her hand locked around his neck and his landed around her waist. As they pulled away Brooke's eyes sparkled up at him as he beamed down at her

"So" she whispered, arms still around his neck

"So?" he repeated playfully

"Well, you know sex is defiantly a no, no on the second date" Lucas chuckled "Buuuttt.... how would you like to come in, maybe watch a movie?"

"I would love to"

"Great" She led him inside, relieved that neither Rachel nor Peyton was anywhere to be seen. As they passed through the front doors Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand, pulling her back into another searing kiss, as they broke apart Brooke giggled, grabbing his hand again to lead him into the TV room. He let out a low whistle as he saw the huge TV and Brooke nodded "I know, right?" She pointed to the dvd's "Pick something, I'll be back in a second" she kissed him lightly again before trotting up the stairs to wash her face and slip on a red tank top and short pyjama pants. Returning to the TV room, Lucas was struck dumb the moment he saw her

"Wow" He whispered to himself

"What?" Lucas didn't answer, getting up from where he had taken a seat on the couch, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a much deeper kiss than before, Brooke smiled into it before placing her hands firmly on his chest and pushing him back "You gotta stop that" she whispered breathlessly "Or we'll never get to watch the movie"

"Screw the movie" Brooke pouted

"You don't want to watch a movie with me?" Lucas sat back down on the couch grabbing her hand as he pulled her down with him

"OK, lets watch a movie" Brooke grabbed the remote from beside the couch and clicked play

"You picked Zoolander?" She asked in shock

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, just good choice is all I meant" Lucas smiled as Brooke lay on the couch, becoming him to join her. He slid of his shoes before lying down and gently wrapping one arm around her, Brooke sighed happily, relaxing in his arms. Surely it wasn't normal to feel this comfortable with someone you have only known for two days? Brooke thought, not knowing that Lucas was thinking the exact same thing. But neither bothered pondering that point for long, mostly because before the movie had even reached the half way point they were both asleep in each others arms.

**BL~BL**


	4. Morning After

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!**

**I really do love them and the ones I have been receiving have been GREAT!!**

**Hope you enjoy the update! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**_It's the Differences that Matter_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_ Morning After_**

"_Davis jets into Milan for premiere of her new movie 'Denial'"_

"_Davis, guest judge, 'Project Runway'"_

"_Davis to host MTV Awards?"_

_

* * *

  
_

Brooke furrowed her eyebrows as she opened her eyes _'how the hell did I get in the TV room?' _she went to stretch but her arm was blocked by another more masculine arm, and that's when everything came back to her. She smiled at the memory of her time with Lucas yesterday yet couldn't help but feel that it was all moving so fast. Feeling Lucas's breath on her neck, she swivelled around to face him. His hair was a mess as it stuck out in all directions but his face looked so peaceful she couldn't help but reach out and peck him lightly on the lips. Lucas's eyes fluttered open and he smiled

"Hey you" Brooke whispered in her signature raspy voice, making Lucas smile wider

"Hey... Did I fall asleep?"

"We both did" He reached up to rub his eyes before flashing her a goofy smile

"I slept on a couch with Brooke Davis last night, Haley's going to love this" Brooke chuckled, pushing him back slightly

"Shutup" She growled playfully, sitting up on the couch. Something vibrated and Brooke's head snapped back to Lucas, she kinked her eyebrow "Someone's excited this morning" Lucas gave her a sarcastic look before delving into his pocket to receive his phone

"Speak of the devil" he quipped before pressing the 'answer' button and putting the phone to his ear "Hey Haley, listen, I'm kinda busy so unless-" his eyes flashed with what seemed like surprise and he sat up on the couch "Wait... How did you-" Another flash of surprise, Brooke chuckled, standing up to signal that he should follow her into the kitchen. She took a seat on one of the tall stools and watched Lucas as he leaned against the island, absorbed in his conversation. "I'm with her now.... NO! Haley, I did not sleep with her" Brooke chuckled again as Lucas rolled his eyes "We just talked and fell asleep...." He paused "Why do you want to talk to her?" Brooke's eyes flashed, she had heard all about Lucas's brother and his best friend Haley, she defiantly wouldn't mind speaking to one of them "Hales, this isn't exactly a great time..." Brooke held her hand out

"Hand it over" She whispered, flashing him a playful smiled

"Hold on" Lucas spoke into the phone before covering the mouth piece and turning to Brooke "Are you sure?" Brooke shrugged

"Why not?"

"She's like a celeb maniac, and a huge fan... she might go a little nuts"

"Always nice to talk to a fan" Lucas sighed in defeat, dropping his hand from the phone

"Okay Hales, here she is" He handed Brooke the phone before mouthing 'Good Luck' Brooke shook her head at him before putting the phone to her ear

"Hello?"

"OOOOOOHHH MYYYY GODDD!!!" Brooke pulled her ear away from the phone as Lucas gave her an 'I told you so' look "IS This really Brooke Davis!?!?!?! Deb told me she met you and I was SOOO jealous!!" Brooke giggled slightly, she understood how people had a fascination about celebrities, she had had the same thing before she got into the 'business' but it was still hard to get over the fact that people actually had an interest in her daily life and meeting her. Having fans is not a thing you get used to easily. "I'm such a fan!!! The East is my favourite movie ever!!! And don't even get me started on Denial!!!"

"Thankyou! It's always nice to hear compliments about your work"

"Well your amazing"

"WOW Hales, your going to give me a complex" Somewhere on the other end of the phone she could here Haley whisper 'She just called me Hales!' followed by a 'Give me that' and then a male voice came on the line

"Hello?"

"Uh.. Hi, whose this?"

"Oh, Sorry about that, My wife was embarrassing herself so I'd thought I'd help her out by taking away phone privileges. I'm Nathan, Lucas's brother."

"I thought it was sweet but it's nice to put a voice to your name too" She chuckled "Listen I better go, unless you need to talk to Lucas again?"

"No it's okay, you two have fun now"

"Thanks cya" She hung up the phone and turned to Lucas "They seem nice" before Lucas had the chance to answer back, a half dressed, tall, dark haired man 'fell' down the last step of the stairs and into the entrance hall. A moment passed as the man attempted to put on his shirt, Brooke got up to lean on the door frame between the hall and the kitchen, cocking her eyebrow as Lucas joined her, a second later Rachel came barrelling down the stairs.

"What's this ones name?" Brooke asked sarcastically, earning her a cold look from Rachel, the man went to answer but Rachel pushed him towards the door

"No time for names, I won't remember, she won't remember, just go"

"This was fun" Rachel rolled her eyes

"Yeah, yeah" She pushed him further towards the door before turning to open it, Brooke laughed and the man looked her way

"Wait, is that Brooke Dav-" before he got the chance to finish Rachel pushed him out and slammed the door, dusting of her hands, she turned to Brooke smiling before she noticed the tall Blonde standing next to her, her smile widened

"I see I'm not the only one who had a treat last night"

"Rachel, Lucas. Lucas, Rachel" Brooke made the introductions as Rachel winked at Lucas before pushing past into the kitchen

"_It_ has a name, interesting" She grabbed an apple before hoping up on the counter "but what is it still doing here?" Brooke sighed

"His name is Lucas Rach and before you ask if we slept together, save it, we watched a movie and fell asleep on the couch"

"If that's your story" She shrugged as Lucas leaned down to whisper in Brooke's ear

"Who is she?" Brooke turned back to him

"This would be one of my best friends in the whole world.. unfortunately" She answered in an unenthusiastic tone as Rachel scoffed

"Shut it hoe, you love me" Brooke narrowed her eyes as she turned back to face her best friend

"Only out of obligation" Rachel laughed

"C'mon Prude, admit it, I make life fun"

"Hoe to prude in less than two sentences? Nice work" Brooke gave Rachel a sarcastic thumbs up as Rachel playfully bowed

"What can I say? It's a gift" Brooke laughed as she jumped up on the counter and threw an arm around her friend

"And that's why I luv ya"

"Told you! By the way, have you guys seen this?" Rachel reached under the counter and grabbed a paper before handing it to Brooke, who looked down at the front page and gasped

_Brooke Davis lowering standards for simpleton life?_

_Didn't we just see Brooke Davis leaving the newest celebrity hot-spot 'Mascot' with a very buff Chris Evans? It was hard to miss considering she was sitting idly on his shoulder as he navigated the busy streets. But it seems the fashionista super-star has already moved on and in little under three days no less, something that may not be so irregular for the Hollywood Queen if it weren't for her choice in men. Twenty Six year old Lucas Scott, local hero for his winning shot in the first basketball championship to be won in twenty years for the high school team the 'Tree Hill Ravens', Scott now teaches English at the high school whilst spending his spare time coaching the same team that bought him to glory in 2001. Seems like a good enough catch? Maybe, for you or me but Brooke Davis? We find it hard to believe ourselves considering she has NEVER in her entire career dated anyone short of A-list, hell even her high school sweet heart, Julian Baker, grew up to be known as one of Hollywood's most promising directors. Maybe Davis has decided to really 'experience' the small town life by having one of it's most eligible bachelors show her around? Maybe were being Punk'd? Whatever the reason the eye of America is sure to turn towards what is promising to be the most intriguing affair since Brad met Ange. _

_Story continues on page 8_

Accompanying the exert was a picture of her and Lucas, her hands strung around his neck, his around her waist as they engaged in a full on lip lock. Inset into this was a picture of her laughing on the shoulder of Chris Evans. Brooke scowled, how had they gotten both of these shots without her knowing?

"And you tried to convince me you just 'talked' last night?" Rachel said, giggling at the look on her friends face

"Wait, what are you looking at?" Lucas asked, Brooke sighed before handing over the paper, he was bound to see it anyway, may as well get it over and done with.

"It gets worse" Rachel said as Lucas began to read "Here" She handed Brooke a few celebrity magazines

_'How much for that normilton in the window?_

_What's a girl to do when she runs out of A-lister hotties? Re-try a relationship? Hell no! The likes of Brooke Davis does NOT recycle! How about date H-O-T local teacher Lucas Scott instead? Sounds good! Seems the two were getting very up close and personal last night, just outside Davis's rented mansion in Tree Hill, North Carolina where she is set to film her new movie 'Coming Home'. Just wish someone would have told me that she was given us normal folks a try, I would have been first in line, but then again, wouldn't we all?' _

_'Davis dating local sporting hero?_

_Hold the phone, stop the press... Brooke Davis is actually dating someone who has never walked a red carpet or runway, played football in front of a crowd of over twenty thousand or rocked out on tour?_ _Yes, it seems the impossible has happened, Brooke has actually tried her hand at dating someone without McMasion's. How's it feel B? It sucks when their Cadillac turns out to be a Toyota huh? How about-'_

Brooke couldn't read anymore, she shoved the magazines back into Rachel's hands in disgust "Damn they work fast" Rachel nodded

"Yep, what is it barely nine and their already out?" Brooke sighed before looking at Lucas

"Broody?" Lucas looked up at Brooke in surprise

"How did they-"

"They are masterminds Luke, don't ask me how."

"I'm surprised they actually got one right though usually their full of lies, and believe me I'm sure there will be plenty to follow, by next week you will be secretly dating Pam Ann behind Brooke's back" Rachel added

"And I'll of course be pregnant with your kids, except George Clooney will try and claim paternity" Brooke and Rachel laughed, it always amazed them the web of lies that the magazines could come up with

"I guess this explains how Haley knew" Lucas said quietly and Brooke looked up from where she was still giggling with Rachel. She mentally slapped herself, she often forgot that not everyone was a as used to the attention and lies as they were.

"Oh Broody, if this is too much for you, you can go, the attention will die down in a few days as long as we are not seen out anywhere near each other" Brooke's heart fell as she realised that he probably wouldn't be able take the overwhelming amount of paparazzi that was sure to ensue should their dating continue_ 'Damn it girl! Don't get attached!_' She reminded herself as Lucas smiled uneasily at her

"Do you want me to leave?" Brooke jumped off the counter before walking over to throw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss

"No" She breathed as they pulled away "But I understand if you want to"

It wasn't the attention that bothered Lucas (although he didn't particularly care for his name splattered all over the media) it was the fact that Brooke had never dated someone... 'Normal', he was the first and it scared him a little. The other thing that made him uneasy was that less than three days ago she had most likely been in bed with Chris Evans and that in itself was a little daunting, how long until she moved on from him?

That was the point were Lucas needed to seriously evaluate the relationship, after only two days he was having strong feelings for Brooke but there was a likely chance that it could all end in another two days, or less. On the other hand the fact that Brooke had wanted to take things slow was encouraging as well as him actually being introduced to one of her best friends. He knew what his decision was almost instantly, he had never had such strong feelings for a girl in his life so it was defiantly worth risking his heart for.

"No" He smiled down at Brooke "I'll stay as long as you want me" Brooke's pressed her lips to his again, running her hand briefly through his hair, Rachel fained choking in the background

"While were on that subject" Rachel said as the two pulled apart for air "I might mention that Julian called, apparently he is held up on another project and filming has been delayed another two weeks" Brooke groaned

"ANOTHER Two weeks? That means it doesn't start for a month!" Rachel nodded

"Which mean Seven months in hicksville... Woopee" She said unenthusiastically "On the upside we can go to Anne's Premiere in Japan" The frown from Brooke's face turned into her dazzling smile

"Well that works perfectly" Rachel nodded before turning back to look at one of the papers

"Your into basketball?"

"Yep, been my passion since I could walk" Lucas answered, smiling

"Jake will defiantly approve" Brooke nodded

"Jake?" Lucas asked

"Jagielski" Rachel added and Lucas's eyes went wide  
"Wait you know Jake Jagielski?"

"Yep" Brooke smiled "He's a good friend"

"As in star of the New York Knicks?"

"To be fair Wilson is pretty good too"

"And great in bed" Rachel said, stretching, Brooke chuckled

"Wait yes, I think I once saw a game where you were on the side-line"

"That could be one of MANY MANY games, we go whenever were in the city"

"You were with 50 cent" Lucas added feeling slightly embarrassed that he remembered such information

"Ah.. yep, I remember. But let me assure you I did not date Curtis, were friends, he's actually a lot sweater than people think"

"And great in bed" Rachel said again as Brooke rolled her eyes

"Ignore her" Lucas laughed

"I still can't believe you know Jake Jagielski, he's like my all time favourite player, he brought the Knicks back from the brink of death"

"That he did"

"Wow" Brooke giggled

"If you stick around, he'll be here in two weeks" Lucas looked at Brooke incredulously

"Jake Jagielski in Tree Hill? Why?"

"He's Peyton's fiance"

"Whose Peyton?"

"Present" Peyton said as she strolled into the kitchen, Rachel tensed "Whose the blonde and why is he talking about me?"

"Here" Rachel shoved the papers into Peyton's hands without looking at her, Peyton quickly scanned them, laughing to herself

"Nicccceeee, hey Lucas I'm Peyton"

"Nice to meet you" The two shook hands

"Am I going to be the first one to mention that Lucas is wearing the same clothes as in the picture?" Peyton cocked her head at Brooke who returned the stare with a sarcastic smile

"Pretty Boy spent the night" Rachel still refused to look at Peyton

"We watched a movie and fell asleep"

"RIIGGGHHT" Peyton said sarcastically "Like that's believable huh Rach?" Rachel ignored her, getting of the bench before storming out of the room Brooke sighed

"You guys are STILL fighting?"

"Apparently"

"Peyt, I think you should apologise"

"ME???"

"Yeah"

"She-"

"Called you prude? It's Rachel, what do you expect? You did pretty much call her a whore and a slut"

"I know, OK, that was wrong but we fight all the time you know it only usually lasts like five minutes, why's she holding a grudge for so long?" Peyton was right, sure the girls would fight all the time but it was never anything serious, they'd be back to their usual best friend ways in no time.

"You told her she wouldn't look after anyone but herself"

"Yeah well, she wouldn't" Brooke looked at Peyton incredulously

"PEYTON! She's done nothing but look out for us our entire lives!"

"Sure" Peyton said sarcastically

"Junior year! Who was it that kicked the crap out of Grant Newton when he got to handsy with you?" Peyton sighed

"Rachel"

"Who went to Principal Crawford and DEMANDED he give you another shot at your finals because you had been up all night crying cause they thought your dad was lost at sea?"

"Rachel"

"And who was it-"

"Brooke shut-up!" Peyton's lash out caught Brooke off guard

"Go and apologise Peyton"

"Or what?" She sneered "You'll take my allowance?" Brooke was once again shocked by her comment it was not like Peyton to lash out so harshly

"Peyton, are you okay?" She took a step closer to her friend who suddenly burst into tears, Brooke immediately stepped forward to wrap her arms around her "Shhh.. it's okay.. what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know" Peyton sobbed "I-I've been so emotional lately"

"Are you Peyton Marie Sawyer?" Brooke said in code so that Lucas wouldn't understand

"N-No" Peyton sniffled, wiping away her tears

"Not to interrupt, and I obviously don't know you well enough but" Lucas said as Brooke turned towards him "from what I've seen your acting very similar to when Haley was pregnant." Brooke's mouth dropped open and her eyes shone

"!!!" She screamed "OH! MY! GOD!!!" She turned to her friend practically jumping on the spot "ARE YOU PREGNANT!?!?!?!" Peyton looked stunned

"N-N-No... I couldn't be... Could I?"

"YOU ARE!!!!!" Brooke wrapped her hands so tight around her friend that she could barely breath "THIS IS AMAZING!!!! JAKE IS GOING TO BE SO HAPPY!!! I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!!! RACHEL!!! GET IN HERE!!!!!!" Rachel appeared at the door

"What's up?" Brooke bounded towards her

"Sawyer has been being a bitch because..." She turned to Peyton "You tell her or should I?" Rachel looked between the two in confusion, then something registered in her head

"The hoe is knocked up?" She groaned as Brooke shook her head excitedly

"YESS!!!!"

"No" Peyton corrected "I might possibly be" Rachel groaned again

"I am soooo disowning you" Peyton smiled playfully, the thought of her carrying Jake's child starting to send happy butterflies into her stomach

"So.. what? The kid won't have it's fun aunt Rachel?"

"Of course it will.. I would never put a kid through the horrors of just having just Brooke as an aunt, and with you as a mother? Poor thing would die of boredom" Peyton scoffed "C'mere P" Rachel stepped forward and wrapped her friend into a hug "Congrats"

"Thanks Rach" As they pulled away Brooke grabbed both their hands, jumping with excitement

"BABY SHOPPING!!!" She called and as all three giggled, Lucas watched Brooke in content, happy that he was able to be here in the moment when she was ecstatic.

**BL~BL**


	5. What I Want

**HEY GUYS!! WOW! Sorry this has taken SO long! I've had serious writers block and on top of that have been really busy so I hope you all forgive me :)**

**I need to thankyou all for the AMAZING reviews I have been receiving for this fic, every time I got one I made myself sit down and add at least a few lines to this. You guys are defiantly my inspiration so thanks so much for bothering to take the time to read and write a review.**

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chap, I struggled to write it and it prob doesn't have as much Brucas as you guys would like but don't worry, there will be plenty of that in coming chapters! And I have tried my best so I hope I don't disappoint too much!**

**Also... I have put a new poll up on my profile cause I wanted to get a feel for which of my fics I should be focusing on/what type of fics you enjoy so if you could please go there and vote, that'd be great!!**

**Anyway, thanks again for R&Ring! And for your patience! I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**It's the Differences that Matter**

**Chapter 5**

**What I Want**

"_Brooke Davis attends anti-prop 8 rally"_

"_Davis attends Grammies with Timberlake"_

"_Davis does PETA 'rather go naked than wear fur' shoot"_

_

* * *

  
_

"How long do we think this one will last?" Peyton asked as her and Rachel sat on the kitchen island, looking out at the entrance hall where Brooke and Lucas were sharing a kiss by the door.

"I give him a day"

"I dunno, she seems pretty excited about him"

"So what, a week?" Peyton chuckled, shaking her head

"C'mon Rae, don't be so pessimistic"

"Pessimistic? More like realistic. You know our Brooke, there is not chance in hell she's gonna open her heart to anyone, least of all some random from hicksville" Rachel made a gagging sound causing Peyton to chuckle "Don't blame her though, men are not to be trusted"

"So they can get in your body but not your heart?" Rachel nodded as Peyton sighed "Rae that-"

"Don't bother giving me a pep talk fake-blondie, you know it will do you no good"

"She seems to like him though, I mean he's actually at the house" Peyton said, changing the subject. Brooke rarely invited guys around to the house, it made it impossible to slip away undetected come morning

"Which, I will add, was a stupid move"

"Why exactly?"

"Uh hello! Do you know how many of that swarm outside would kill to get a bug put inside Brooke Davis's house? How do we know he's not one of them?"

"Trust"

"In a stranger?"

"In Brooke's judgement" Rachel shrugged before turning away from Brooke and Lucas to face Peyton

"I can't believe your pregnant" Peyton smiled in-spite of herself

"Well nothings confirmed yet so keep it on the D-L"

"Yeah cause I'm gonna march right out and announce it to the paparazzi that Brooke Davis's B-F-F is pregnant to none other than Jake Jagielski, star player of the Knicks" She chirped sarcastically

"You never know, you might want to sell the story for a new wardrobe, I wouldn't put it past you" Peyton joked as Rachel playfully slapped her

"Skank!"

"Bitch" Both chuckled

**BL~BL**

About half an hour later Brooke joined the girls where they were still sitting in the kitchen

"Finally gone?" Rachel asked

"Yep, Darren took out one car and Gabe's in the other, their going to circle the block a few times then drop him home to hopefully avoid all the pap's" Peyton nodded

"Sounds like a plan, but you know regardless, their going to swarm him" Brooke sighed, taking a seat on one of the large chair-stools that sat in kitchen

"I know" she groaned "but hopefully this will give him a running start"

"Can I ask a question?" Rachel said, raising her hand jokingly "why exactly didn't you sleep with him? and why are we bothering to go to all this trouble?"

"Because-" Brooke paused, she had told herself she wasn't looking for a relationship, but then why had she spent the night with him without sex? Why had she promised to see him again? Why had she given him her real number? She wanted to tell her friends it was nothing, maybe lie and say they had slept together, it was fun and he was going to be her new fuck buddy but she knew they would see right through her, they did, after all, know her better than she knew herself. "Honestly I don't know, a part of me really wanted to but, I-my heart or mind or whatever kicked in and suddenly I didn't want to rush things. Is that stupid?" The answer Brooke got should have been expected yet she still couldn't help give a small chuckle

"Yes" The red head stated matter of factly and at exactly the same time, as if planned, the blonde shook her head

"No" She said soothingly, both stared daggers at each other

"She can't have a relationship with this guy Peyton, it's ludicrous! She's filming a movie and this guy is a nobody, he probably just wants her money"

"Did you see the way he looked at her Rae? He obviously cares-"

"He wants to get into her pants!"

"You and I both know if that were true they would have slept together last night"

"HEY!" Brooke shouted but both the girls ignored her

"Not the point, she doesn't have time!"

"Oh she's dated on movie sets before"

"No, she's fucked her co-stars, that is completely different"

"So, she's allowed to fuck whoever she wants yet it's the worse thing in the world if she actually likes a guy?"

"I'm just looking out for her"

"No, your looking out for her career. But you know Rach, there is so much more to life than that" Instinctively Peyton put a hand on her stomach causing Rachel to dry heave

"You think just cause Jakie knocked you up you get to be all high and mighty and tell us what to do to get this great happiness? I'm happy for you Peyt, I am, but just because you want that life doesn't mean the rest of us do"

"And just because you want to slut around for the rest of your life doesn't mean Brooke does as well. You may think your looking out for her but I am to, I'm not going to let her throw away love just because you can't stand being the only single one in the group."

"I-"

"TIME OUT!" Brooke roared and both girls turned to stare at her "Listen, I love you guys so much and it's great that you look out for me but this is my choice OK? I don't want a relationship" Rachel nodded triumphantly yet Brooke herself didn't entirely believe the words. Two days ago she could of said with absolute certainty that a relationship was the last thing on her mind but now, she wasn't so sure "but" She continued "I do know that I want to see Lucas again, honestly things moved pretty fast last night, I don't know why but a part of me feels instantly comfortable around him, I can't explain it but I'm going to step back, give it a few days and work things out from there. Who knows, maybe Lucas isn't looking for anything serious either, maybe he just needs a friend"

"A friend with benefits?" Rachel suggested earning her a hard stare from Brooke, she threw up her hands defensively "OK! OK! I got it, how about we change the topic?"

"Sounds good"

"Good" Rachel agreed smiling "Where's your car?"

"The BMW? We left it at the restaurant and walked back, I'll go pick it up later"

"Alright we'll take one of the others"

"Where are we going?" Peyton questioned

"We" Rachel signalled between herself and Peyton "are not going anywhere. _We_" she signalled between herself and Brooke "are going to get your scrawny, knocked up ass a thousand pregnancy tests" Brooke jumped up excitedly, clapping her hands

"YAY!" She screamed, perhaps a little too loud, Rachel rolled her eyes

"I hate Brooke in baby mood" Peyton laughed

"Brooke's always in baby mood" Brooke scowled

"Am not"

"Are too" Peyton argued "for a girl who claims she doesn't want a serious relationship you sure like kids"

"Alright, I give, I like kids but I do have like five god-kids, five beautiful god-kids, I might add, so who wouldn't like kids? Plus there a plenty of great single parents out there so I don't have to want a relationship to have a child. And also, no matter how much I love them I am so not ready for one yet so I will be quite content being Aunt Brooke rather than mama Brooke for a few more years at least."

"That was a very confusing speech" Peyton quipped

"It's easy, Brooke like kids, Brooke love god-kids, Brooke don't need man to have kids, Brooke not ready for kids" Rachel said in her best Tarzan accent, she turned to Brooke "that about it?"

"Yep" Brooke smiled in satisfaction "So shall we go?" Rachel nodded

"Wait, why can't I come?" Peyton asked

"Because" Rachel said sighing "If you come that paparazzi are automatically going to know that the engaged soon to be Jagielski is knocked up and do you really want them to know before him? Also" Rachel continued before anyone had the chance to say anything "they are going to assume it's Brooke anyway so she may as well come with, in fact it might be better if everyone thinks it's her that way you will have ample time to tell Jakie Boy" The two other girls nodded, Rachel was the best at manipulating the paparazzi, she was always one step ahead of them, which very often came in handy.

"Don't be long" Peyton whined as the two other girls went upstairs to get dressed, Brooke grabbing a purple D&G summer dress and strappy sandals, letting her hair fall out into natural curls and Rachel slipping on her favourite black Gucci short skirt and C/B white halter top, she completed her outfit with a pair of black jimmy choo's. Both girls met up before heading to the garage Rachel smiled deviously as they walked in, Brooke gasped, apparently most of their cars had been shipped down to North Carolina. On one side of the garage Rachel's sleek black Ferrari lay next to her collection of top of the range, some even one of a kind, motorbikes. On the other side Peyton's muscle cars sat idly, the shiny black Mercury Comet, the bright orange Shelby Mustang and the dark blue 67' Chevy Impala was enough to make any collectors mouth water. In the middle lay Brooke's more subtle choice in car, a black, top of the range Vogue Range Rover and a red Cadillac Escalade.

"We'll take the Ferrari" Rachel said, going to grab the keys where they hung near the door, Brooke stopped her

"We'll take the Range Rover" She corrected, picking up those keys and jumping in the black car before Rachel had the chance to protest.

"Spoil sport" Rachel whined before walking over to join her friend in the car

**BL~BL**

"Finally your here man, Haley's been going nuts" Lucas chuckled at Nathan as he walked into the living room of the house his brother, best friend and nephew shared

"I was expected?" He asked, already knowing the answer

"Dude, where else would you go?" It was true, anytime anything major happened in his life Naley's house would be the first place he would turn

"True, so-"

"LUUUUCAASSSS!" A shriek came from the other room and a second later Haley appeared in the doorway, she ran towards him at full pelt, grabbing him before pulling him down next to her on the couch "Tell us EVERYTHING!" She demanded as Lucas shook his head in amusement

"She's amazing" Were the first words out of his mouth before he had even realised he was speaking, Haley and Nathan shared a look, they had never honestly heard Lucas describe a girl as 'amazing', sure he called girls 'nice' or 'beautiful' or even 'fun' but amazing was not a word he used lightly.

"So you really like her huh?" Nathan asked, he had not seen his brother this happy in a long time

"I do, it's crazy because we only just met, but I've never felt like this way about a girl before" Haley gave a little shriek

"YOUR DATING BROOKE DAVIS!" She cried excitedly, unable to hold it in any longer

"She's great Hales, she so smart and funny and kind, I don't know why you ever thought she would be a diva" Haley narrowed her eyes at her best friend, who chuckled "Fine, it was me but I can't imagine thinking that now" Haley threw her arms around Lucas

"Okay so I may be just a tad star struck but Luke, I am really happy for you"

"Thanks"

**BL~BL**

"ONE"

"TWO"

"THREE"

All three girls pulled off the cloths covering the pregnancy test's in front of them "Positive!" Brooke shouted excitedly as she checked the one assigned to her

"Positive" Rachel said, with less enthusiasm as she checked hers

"Positive" Peyton repeated, staring down at the test in front of her "Y-you guy's I'm-I'm-"

"PREGNANT!!" Brooke finished for her, swooping down so she was face to face with Peyton's stomach "Hey baby! Hey baby! I'm going to spoil you rotten k? Your Aunt Brooke is going to love you so much!"

"But your going to love your cool Aunt Rachel way more!" Rachel cried, crashing down on Brooke so that she could claim the closets spot to Peyton's stomach "Cause I'm gonna teach you all the cool things you need to know, all the things your mum and Aunt Brooke are way too lame to tell you" Peyton swatted Rachel away, laughing "If it's a girl I get to teach it how to cheer!" Rachel claimed causing Brooke to pout

"UNFAIR! Fine, if it's a boy, I get to teach him how to pick up girls! And if it's a girl I get to teach her how to put on make-up!" She stuck her tongue out at Rachel

"Well if it's a boy I get to teach him basketball!" Brooke chuckled

"I'm thinking Jake might want that job? Plus girls can play basketball too!" Rachel rolled her eyes

"Screw Jake, I'm much better than him anyway. So whatever sex, I will teach it basketball!" Peyton laughed

"You guys can't bags thing to teach it! Either way you have like eight months or whatever to figure it out!" All three girls laughed before Brooke struggled out from under Rachel and stood up

"Okay so here's the plan. Jake has that big game against the Laker's coming up in four days, so we know that Coach Thompson is going to pretty much have the guys on lock down, aside from talking to you P, Jake will have no contact with the outside world so you just gotta keep your mouth shut got it?" Peyton nodded "I think we should all just chill out here for the next three days then you two can fly back to New York, see Dr. Jensen, confirm that all these sticks are right, then go to the game and tell Jake afterwards... Sound good?" Peyton smiled

"Well it seems that you've just about thought of everything B. Davis" Brooke shrugged

"What can I say? I am a genius after all"

"Yeah cause your paid to think" Rachel joked as Brooke playfully slapped her

"It sucks that you can't come with us" Peyton said as Brooke pouted

"I know, but I have that stupid interview on Friday that I can't get out of. You have to promise to call me as soon as you know either way"

"Promise" All three girls smiled as Brooke's phone started to ring, she snatched it up from the coffee table and looked at the caller ID

"Millie" She told the girls as she pressed the green answer button and put the phone to her ear "Hey Millie, what's up?"

"_Your mother"_ came the voice on the other line and Brooke subconsciously rolled her eyes

"What's wrong with her now?"

"_She saw the pictures of you and Lucas"_ Brooke's mouth went dry, sure technically there was nothing her mother could actually do to her, after all she had her own money and power now but there was something about that woman that always shook her to the soul.

"W-Well it's none of her business"

"_I know but she wants to meet for lunch"_ _No way in hell_, Brooke thought to herself, she had already made peace with the fact that she never wanted to see her mother again

"Isn't she in Fiji or something?"

"_She' flying back Friday and insisting that you meet her for lunch at Bergdorfs"_

"Well I can't make it, I have an interview" The brunette smiled triumphantly, running a relieved hand through her chocolate locks

"_Should I reschedule?"_

"No thankyou Millie" On the other end she could hear the girl let out a small giggle

"_She won't like that"_

"I know"

"_She scares me"_ Brooke chuckled, not once through out her three years on the job had the small dark-haired assistant bothered to hide her disdain for the elder Davis

"I know, me too" Both girls laughed, the two had grown close to a point where they would consider each other friends rather than just employee/employer relationship

"_So"_ Millie said as the laughter died _"enjoy the house?"_

"Yeah it's awesome and the DVD's were a great touch"

"_Thought you might enjoy them, how about the basketball court?"_ Brooke's eyes grew wide

"There's a basketball court?"

"_Yeah, and a swimming pool"_

"That's awesome!"

"_Wait have you even been out the back?"_ Brooke bit her lip, between Lucas and Peyton's pregnancy she hadn't really taken the time to explore the house

"No, I've been kinda busy"

"_Well I guess you haven't found the 'games room' then?"_

"The what?" Millie laughed

"_At the end of the downstairs hallway, last door on the right, I thought you, Rach and Peyt might want to have a little fun so I... Well.. You'll see"_ Brooke was intrigued

"I might just go check it out now then"

"_Sure thing, I better go call your mother back anyway"_ Millie's tone turned downcast at this last sentence

"Thanks Mill, and before I forget, Rachel and Peyton need to fly back on Thursday, can you give the pilot a call?"

"_No worries"_

"Thanks, cya Mill"

"_Bye Brooke"_ Brooke hung up her phone and turned back to her friends

"C'mon" she signalled for them to follow her as she turned, walking back towards the door

"Wait what are we looking for?" Rachel asked as she followed her brunette friend down the long white hallway

"A game room apparently" Brooke stopped outside the door Millie had indicated before looking at both her friends and opening it, she couldn't help but laugh at the contents

"Apparently Millie knew about the baby" Inside was full of a random array of toys and play things, everything from roller blades to laser tag to archery sets, basketballs, video games, tennis equipment, motorised scooters it appeared that a toy store had been raided

"Cool" Rachel whispered instantly dashing into the room to claim the green laser tag vest and gun, handing the blue to Peyton and Red to Brooke "Get on your gear girls, it's time for war"

**BL~BL**

The girls spent the next three days in and around the house, they started off playing laser tag, Brooke and Rachel taking risky moves, diving across the backs of couches to avoid being shot and battle crawling across the ground. Peyton however was shot the most as protective urges kicked in and she was forced to be much less active than she would of liked.

Once all the fun ran out of that they moved on to the fencing equipment, quickly realising that none of them knew how to fence they proceeded to try their best sword fighting it out with the stick side of golf clubs. Next they moved on to roller blading, although neither Brooke nor Rachel would let Peyton strap on the skates, much to her annoyance, so she grabbed a motor scooter and the three girls went exploring the massive backyard. Millie had been right, the place did have a basketball court and a huge pool with a slide and diving board, what she failed to mention was the tennis court and many acres of beautiful grass land that lay in the backyard. The girls played basketball, tennis, video games and swam in the pool and at the end of each day they all collapsed in a heap, settling down to watch a movie where they would fall asleep still in a tangled mess of red,blond and brunette. Theses days reminded Brooke of being a kid again and although, to the outside world, it may have seemed like a childish way to spend time, she loved every minute.

**BL~BL**

Brooke hadn't spoken to Lucas in the three days but the two had texted each other like crazy, pointless things really but to the two of them it was fun and brought a smile to both their faces. When Brooke had been shot whilst playing laser tag she had texted Lucas

**Mayday! Mayday! Man down!**

_And oh so young too..._

**I'm being surrounded!**

_Just lie still, play dead, it should make them go away_

**Oh god, we have a problem**

_What?_

**How the hell am I supposed to play dead? What am I an actor? I can't act to save my life!**

Lucas had laughed at this

_Yeah, I've noticed that  
_**Just for that, I'm going back to my real friends and ignoring you**

_Oh c'mon, you know I was kidding_

A few minutes later

_Brooke?_

He received no reply and sighed,_ idiot,_ he thought, _way to fuck it up by offending her_

_Look, I'm sorry, I was really only joking, The East is one of my all time favourite movies and I think you were brilliant in it. Forgive me_

Brooke burst into laughter

**OMG!! I totally had you!!**

Lucas groaned, now he looked like a complete idiot

_You weren't mad?_

**No! Don't you think I can take a joke? That apology was hilarious! Glad you enjoyed the movie though. How'd you like the sex scene?**

Lucas almost choked on the beer he was drinking, was she flirting with him? He couldn't tell, damn SMS and it's lack of emotion.

_Very.. Artistic_

**Perve**

_It's kind of hard to miss_

**Now this is completely unfair! You've seen me close to naked and I've seen nothing of you!**

Okay, she was defiantly flirting with him

_Maybe we just have to change that huh?_

Two could play at that game

**In your dreams Scott**

_Don't you worry, it will be._

When the girls had played basketball she had text him

**Just made a three pointer, you'd be very proud**

_Nice work! Did you win the game?_

**I'm about to**

_If they double team you fake past Rachel and shoot a lay up around Peyton_

**Sounds like a plan**

_Good luck X_

**Thanks ;)**

Many other conversations had centred around texts and as much as Brooke was having a great time with her friends a part of her was subconsciously pining to go catch up with Lucas. She honestly didn't know where they stood and wanted to find out sooner rather than later what, if any, their future held.

**BL~BL**

Rachel and Peyton left early Thursday morning, Brooke had woken up early to bid them farewell and once again made them promise they would call as soon as they had seen Dr. Jensen. Once they were out the door Brooke had the Escalade brought round and headed right for the coffee shop, hoping with all her heart she would run into Lucas although she swore to herself that the trip was about caffeine not a guy.

The second she stepped out of the car a horde of men and woman holding big cameras that flashed brightly in her face surrounded her and her name was suddenly on the lips of everyone around her.

"Miss Davis, Miss Davis is it true you and Mr. Scott are secretly engaged and expecting?"

"Miss Davis, look this way please!"

"Miss Davis is Mr. Scott really the baby daddy?"

"Miss Davis is it true that Chris Evan's is asking for a paternity test?"

She ignored the flashing light and horde that was actually a lot below the usual stream, stopping to sign autographs for the few who managed to fight their way through the crowd

"WATCH OUT!" She screamed at one man who had his camera turned towards her, not looking where he was going, he almost barrelled right into a small dark haired boy who was walking hand in hand with his mother.

Arriving at the coffee shop she managed to enter without anyone following her, they knew the rules, do not enter private property under any circumstance, sure some chose to ignore that rule but they were usually the more sleazy of the paparazzi, Brooke had always had a good relationship with them so they generally respected her boundaries.

"Brooke!" Brooke smiled as Deb came flying from the counter towards her "It's so great to see you again!" Before Brooke knew what was going on she was wrapped into a hug and as they pulled away, Deb smiled in embarrassment "Sorry, I got caught up but wow, I can't believe you and Lucas out on a date, I mean I have never seen him so happy-"

"MUM!" Looking past Deb, Brooke peered up at an embarrassed Lucas, she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face

"Lucasss" She purred and he smiled

"Hey Brooke" Deb non-chalauntly excused herself, pretending to need to get an order when it was clear everyone in the cafe was quite content already

"The paparazzi haven't been giving you too much trouble?"

"Nah, it was really weird at first but it's been OK" He couldn't take his eyes of her, she had once again managed to completely take his breath away "hey, uh, do you wanna go do something?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" He held up the ball in his hand

"I was gonna head down to the rivercourt, it's this-"

"Court by the river?" Brooke guessed kinking an eyebrow, Lucas chuckled

"Yeah" he nodded "We can go out the back and walk, it's not that far"

"Lead the way"

**BL~BL**

"How the hell did you learn to do that?" Lucas asked in astonishment as the orange ball sailed effortlessly from Brooke's manicured hand and glided through the hoop as she stood with her eyes closed at the three point line.

"It went in?" She asked coyly although she already knew the answer, Lucas nodded

"Ah-huh" She smiled, opening her eyes and walking over to sit on the green bench next to the court

"I dated a few basketball players in highschool, guess I must of picked up a few things"

"A few things? You just made a blind shot from the three point line!" Lucas took a seat next to Brooke and suddenly she felt her heart beating just that little bit faster, the two still hadn't talked about where they stood.

"So it was three basketball players and they all ended up in the NBA" She shrugged, tossing a few loose curls away from her face and laughing as Lucas's mouth dropped open

"Who?" She kinked her eyebrow

"A lady never kisses and tells" Lucas laughed

"Fine, but maybe you should be trying out for the NBA"

"Maybe I should" The two sat in silence for a moment then Lucas reached out his large hand and wrapped it around her smaller one, a small shiver ran down Brooke's back

"Brooke" His piercing blue eyes met dazzling hazel and he couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips

"Lucas?" She bit her lip nervously as she watched him study her face before locking his eyes with hers

"I-I've been wanting to ask you for three whole days what was really going on between us. I didn't know how to word it, how to ask you if you just wanted to be friends, if you wanted to date casually, seriously or if you just didn't want anything at all" He paused, his mouth suddenly growing dry, searching for any sign or betrayal of emotion on the brunettes face "but after today I've decided against that, I'm not going to ask you Brooke, asking you implies I would be happy no matter what way this went but that's not true... S-So I'm telling you that I want you to give us a try. I really care for you and if you give me a chance I think that maybe you could learn to care for me too" he kicked himself mentally, knowing that every word he spoke sounded like something out of a cheesy eighties movie yet somehow he couldn't help the word vomit coming out of his mouth and decided to blame on the fact that her eyes were still locked intently on his. Deciding to just go for it he leant down and brushed his lips softly against hers "I want to be with you Brooke" he murmured quietly, bringing his hand up to cup her face gently "I want you to give me a chance" Brooke didn't answer, staying completely silent she starred into his eyes one moment longer before bringing her lips forward for a forceful kiss.

**BL~BL**


	6. Meetings

_This has taken ages I'm sorry! And I'm also sorry if it's not that good, I'm just getting back into writing now and this was a little bit rushed cause I just needed to get something published before I went away for the weekend!_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**It's the Differences that Matter**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Meetings**_

"_Davis wins fourth style award"_

"_Brooke & Cristiano, more than just friends?"  
"Davis host's SNL, best ratings of all time"_

_

* * *

  
_

"Hi Brooke, how are you?" Brooke smiled politely at the petite blonde interviewer, sitting in the small studio of Tree Hills most popular morning show she couldn't help but think about how under pre-paired she was for the interview. Between dealing with Lucas and finding out she would be the future aunt of not one but two little Jagielski, she hadn't had time to sit for a pre-interview or even look over the questions.  
"I'm good thankyou Cathy, I've been really enjoying my time in Tree Hill"

"Were glad to hear it Brooke, found any favourite spots yet?"

"Defiantly, there are some great restaurants and the Blue Post is a really good place to hang out as well as Tric but my favourite of all places is this little coffee place on Grace street, Deb's Den. I make sure to get coffee there every morning, the owner is lovely, the atmosphere is very chilled and the coffee is amazing." Cathy smiled, nodding as Brooke gushed about the local coffee place.  
"I've been there, it's nice. In fact it's so early I might just grab a coffee after this." Brooke chuckled, she was enjoying the relaxed atmosphere of the interview.  
"I'll meet you there"  
"I think there may be one other person you'll be wanting to meet there though" A picture of Lucas emerged on the back drop screen and Brooke had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, she had been expecting this but usually it came further into the interview. "Lucas Scott, Deb's son, you two have been spotted getting cosy together recently. Is he the new boyfriend?" Cathy spoke girl to girl with Brooke trying to create an atmosphere as if there weren't four camera's pointed at them, a common tactic among interviewers trying to weasel answers out of their 'subjects'. Brooke shook her head.  
"I'm sorry Cathy, I'd rather not comment"  
"Oh come on Brooke, the whole world is waiting to know." It was obvious to Brooke that Cathy was desperate to get a world wide headline scoop on the 'Brucas' relationship. She felt bad for her but there was no chance she was giving away any details.

"Well the world will have to keep waiting unfortunately"  
"But you have to admit, he's a good looking guy" Brooke looked up at the picture on the screen and nodded  
"He is a good looking guy" she admitted and could see the excitement in Cathy's eyes. It may not have been much but it was a quote that journalist were sure to run rampant with for the next few days at least.

"He sure is. But Brooke, tell me, you've never had a problem talking about your relationships in the past, what's different now?" Ok, she was prepared for this one

"As I'm sure you and the media are well aware in the past most of my relationships have been with public figures so confirming or denying anything was part of both our jobs and the scandal surrounding it wasn't just focused on who I was dating but on both of us." She paused, taking a breath "but when I am linked to someone who isn't in the spotlight, I know no matter what I say they are going to get the harsh treatment of the paparazzi and media. I feel it isn't my place to comment on anything that might effect Lucas, who lives a normal life out of the limelight, cause any more chaos or hinder him or the way he has chosen to live his life. The paparazzi and headlines are part of my job, a job I chose, but I don't think its fair to turn that around on him, his family or anyone else that just happens to be linked to me. Because of this, I choose not to comment." Cathy nodded, obviously not expecting the reply.

"I understand completely Brooke, so tell me about the new movie.." Brooke smiled, happy to have completed the half of the interview centred on her private life, also relieved that Cathy had said nothing about her recent trip to the pharmacy for pregnancy tests.

**BL~BL**

_Great job as always Davis! Were both missing you! P cannot wait to tell J about the babies tonight. You know if they call one of the kids something with a B they could be 'PB and J?' HAHA. Anyway, I was halfway through recounting to the twins the tale of when their Aunt Brooke and I snuck into the media office in high school and played that tribute video, that their daddy made for their mummy, during assembly. Remember how much trouble we got in? SO worth it!_

_Speak to you soon Brooklyn Penelope Davis, my bestest friend in the whole wide world! (Don't tell P!)_

_XXXXXX_

Brooke laughed at the message she got from Rachel as she exited the studio, she could tell that Rachel was excited to be an aunt, I mean she was already talking to the barely 3 month old fetus's.

**Thanks hunny, I miss you guys so much too! I don't wanna go back to an empty house, never the same without you! LOL re: The PB and J, maybe a child named Brooke? I like the sound of that. Two girls and we can have mini Brooke and Rachel!**

**Remember that day in assembly? Dude, we got in no trouble! You tricked Simon into taking the fall and Julian did the same not wanting to be the bad boyfriend. But yes, so worth it.**

**Speak to you soon Rachel Jacqueline Gatina, my bestest red-headed friend in the whole wide world! (You can tell P, she will never believe you)**

**XOXOXOXO**

Smiling as she sent back her message Brooke stopped outside to sign autographs with all the fans waiting outside the studio for her appearance.

"I've been waiting since 5 AM" one fan chirped up and Brooke smiled

"Well thanks, I really do appreciate the support. Bet it was freezing huh?" the girl who had spoken nodded and Brooke looked at her sympathetically. "You know, if you guys ever do find yourselves waiting again or whatever you can just speak to one of the staff, I always make sure they bring out hot drinks and stuff." She continued to sign and take pictures until everyone was satisfied. "Alright thanks so much guys, sorry for keeping you waiting!" She called before climbing into the passenger seat of her range rover, she had a driver today so that she could text and talk on the phone and not have to worry about running over any paparazzi. As the car took of her phone began to ring and she looked down smiling as she saw 'LUCAS' flash up across the screen, she immediately picked up.

"Hey"

"_Ok you HAVE to get down to Debs Den right now!" _Lucas was yelling yet Brooke could hardly hear him through the commotion in the background

"Why what's going on?" The background noise cut out as Lucas had obviously moved into a quieter room

"_Ever since like three hours ago when you talked about it on TV the place has been going NUTS! I mean we have been turning customers away it's so busy!"_

"Oh Luke, I'm sorry-"

"_Sorry? Mum is in love with you right now! We haven't been this packed in forever, we have already doubled our highest earnings ever and we are still open for another six hours" _Brooke smiled, glad that she had been able to help.

"Do you want me to come down and help serve or something, or I could send some of my people over?"

"_Are you nuts? Help serve, Brooke you have already been a massive help!" _he paused_ "But it's actually probably not best you come here, might get out of control" _She defiantly understood but had been looking forward to seeing Lucas. Yet, as if he had read her mind, Lucas continued _"I want to see you" _She smiled

"Meet me at mine in fifteen?"

"_You got it, Pretty Girl"_

**BL~BL**_  
_

An hour later Brooke felt like she was in high school again, Lucas sitting on the couch, her straddling him, the two were involved in a serious make-out session. As Brooke moved back, gasping for air, Lucas smiled moving Brooke's hair out of her face before leaning back in, attempting to reattach his lips to hers but she placed her hands on his chest, pushing him back against the couch.

"Wait." She panted, closing her eyes momentarily before slinking off his lap and lying back on the couch, placing her feet in his lap, Lucas chuckled. "Too fast" Brooke said, shaking her head, Lucas nodded.

"Sorry" he spluttered, looking down at her and smiling again "I think we both got a little caught up"

Brooke sat up "Yeah" she agreed "and it's fine it's just that, I dunno, we've only been dating for like five days?"

"And your not ready for sex without commitment? I get it and agree, so how about this miss Davis, come have dinner with me, Nate and Hales tonight?" Brooke smiled but shook her head again

"Too fast" Lucas looked at her in confusion "Lucas sex, to be honest, really isn't that big of deal to me, I mean it's a big deal but it's doing all the emotional stuff that I'm not ready for. I'm kinda trying to find a balance between not rushing into sex and not rushing into..."

"Love?" Lucas suggested and Brooke looked at him in surprise

"Woah, slow right down there Broody"

"Uh, sorry?"

"WAY too soon to even mention the L word" The brooding blonde ran a hand through his hair

"You are one confusing woman Brooke Davis"

"I know" Lucas turned to her, piercing through her hazel orbs with his own icy blues

"So tell me Pretty Girl, what is it that you want from me?" The intensity of his glare mixed with his patient words and calming tone made Brooke's heart flutter.

"I want" she started slowly "I want to be with you but I don't want to rush anything"

"Ok" Lucas was just as confused as ever

"So, how about we just hang out for the next few days, no making out or anything like that?"

"Can we kiss like this?" Lucas moved back in, placing his lips gently on hers before moving out, not taking his eyes of hers, Brooke nodded

"Sure, but no sticking our tongues down each others throats, got it?"

"Got it"

"And then maybe next Friday, a week from today, I'll come have dinner with you, Haley and Nathan and then we can go from there?"

"Sounds like you have it all planned out Davis" Brooke gave him a fully dimpled smile, amazed at how patient he was being with her as well as his level of understanding

"So I haven't freaked you out too much?" Lucas laughed

"I like you Brooke and if this is what it takes to make you want to be with me we can go as slow or as fast as you like."

**BL~BL**

The two spent the rest of the weekend practically inseparable, they watched movies, played basketball, went for dinner, walks on the beach and bike rides around town. The paparazzi spotted them a few times but using Brooke's evasion tactics they were often able to avoid the camera-wielding parasites. The following Monday Rachel and Peyton returned home to find 'Brucas' (as they had been affectionately named by the media and fans) cooking cake in the kitchen.

"Wait you've got some batter on you" Brooke said in a raspy voice as Lucas moved in closer to her

"Yeah?" He questioned "where?"

"There!" Brooke said giggling playfully, sending a spoon full of cake mix flying towards him, hitting him square in the face

"Your dead Davis!" He cried out whizzing towards her and wrestling the bowl from her hands

"NO! LUKE PLEASE!!" The brunette cried out in terror as Lucas readied his assault, Lucas faulted for a moment, giving Brooke ample time to snatch the spoon from his hand and send another wave of batter flying at him, Lucas swiftly avoided the attack. Just as he was about to launch himself at her again, she threw up her hands in defeat "OK! I GIVE UP! I'm putting the spoon down!" Lucas slowed his actions as she placed the spoon on the bench. "Come here, lets wipe that off" Brooke said becoming to him as he moved towards her, she reached up and gently licked a piece of chocolate icing from his nose, before moving down to a piece on his neck. Lucas couldn't help but let out a low groan

"I'm sure this is against the rules" he whispered but Brooke didn't move, she didn't know if it was the delicious taste of him, the cake or how much she had been falling for him over the past few days but part of her just wanted to take him and claim his as her own.

"Screw the rules" she breathed, moving in closer to him, Lucas's hands instinctively wrapped around her waist. Before either of them got the chance to do anything else though, the front door a slammed and a few seconds later two familiar faces appeared in the kitchen. Brooke immediately pried herself from the blondes grasp, racing over to hug her best friends.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed, embracing the two at the same time "I've missed you guys so much!" Lucas smiled at her excitement, although slightly disappointed at the missed opportunity to get closer to the brunette he was sure he was falling for.

"We missed you too B" Rachel said, holding Brooke tight

"Yeah, New York is not the same without you" Peyton agreed. The three remained in the hug for a few minutes longer before letting go to face each other. It was only then that Rachel and Peyton noticed Lucas in the room,

"Hey Lucas" Peyton said, smiling

"Yer, Hey there Pretty Boy" Rachel winked at Lucas who smiled at them both before turning his attention back to Brooke

"I suppose you want me to leave now that you've got them back?" Brooke chuckled, shaking her head

"Only if you want to?" Lucas shook his head

"I don't" he stated bluntly "but how about I let you guys catch up and head home for some supplies, I'll be back tonight?" He moved towards her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss him briefly

"Sounds perfect, see you tonight."

**BL~BL**

Once Lucas had left the three girls grabbed what was left of the cake batter and three hot chocolates with extra marshmallows before heading into the living room to talk.

"So" Rachel said, grinning mischievously

"What's he like in bed?" Peyton finished, Brooke rolled her eyes, having expected nothing less from her two best-friends

"We haven't slept together" Rachel nearly choked on her hot chocolate

"Bullshit" she spat, spluttering for air

"No, really, we haven't"

"I saw the way you two were looking at each other, pure lust"

"I know that Rae but were taking it slow"

"But he went back to get supplies and is coming back tonight?" Peyton questioned

"Yes" Brooke nodded "he's been staying here without sex, we just sleep next to each other, it's kind of nice actually"

"How many nights has he been here?" The blonde asked, Rachel had gone silent

"Since Friday"

"And you call that taking it slow?" Brooke moaned

"I knoooow, it's just that, I don't want him to leave" she sighed "I'm falling for him guys and I know it's so soon and it's crazy but it's true and he probably shouldn't come back tonight but I can't will myself to ask him not to" she looked between her friends for understanding, Peyton smiled at her warmly where as Rachel just looked cold

"Doesn't he have school or something?  
"Summer holidays Rae" Rachel just scoffed so Peyton spoke up

"I think it's great B. Davis, I'm glad your happy, aren't you Rachel?" Peyton nudged the brooding red-head

"Of course B" She said, softening her face "It's just that now I'm the only single one in hicksville"

"Oh Rae Rae" Brooke smiled "do you want a boyfriend cause there are a million men lining up outside the door waiting"

"Hell no" Rachel spat before chuckling "Rachel Gattina does not get tied down to one man, I'll just have to slut it up for two of us now"

"Atta girl" Peyton said jokingly

"But don't worry too much yet Rae, I mean Luke might be really bad in bed... oh the horror" Brooke laughed with her friends before turning her sights on Peyton, leaning over to place a hand on her belly "So tell me about my future nieces and, or nephews!" She squealed, changing the subject

"Their healthy" Peyton said, her face lighting up "and their father is incredibly excited, the official press conference is going to be made in a week and a half when he gets here"

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon gossiping and cooing over Peyton's stomach, a few hours later Lucas returned and all four stayed up late talking, Brooke was already amazed at how well Lucas got along with her best friends.

**BL~BL**

Friday

Lucas pulled the car up to his brother's house, switching off the ignition before turning to Brooke.

"Ready?" He asked smiling at the woman he hadn't left the side of for nearly a week. She wore a low cut, short red dress, matching red jacket and a pair of killer heels. He wore a dark black, smart dinner suit. They both knew it was a little over-formal but Haley had insisted that it be an elegant dinner, considering it was THE BROOKE DAVIS coming to her house for dinner.

"Ready" Brooke repeated, leaning over to place her lips gently against his. Lucas kissed her back for a moment before getting out of the black Mercedes and moving around to open the passenger door for her, as she stepped out of the car and closed the door he couldn't help but gently push her back against it, once against capturing her lips with his own "You look breathtaking." He breathed as she smiled "is this whole no-making-out thing over after tonight?" Brook nuzzled his neck before trailing her hands up to play with the hair on the back of his neck

"IF you play your cards right" she whispered before pushing him back "but right now your brother and best friend are waiting for us" Lucas nodded before taking her hand and leading her up to the front door, he could barely keep his eyes off her. He didn't bother knocking, instead leading Brooke inside until they reached the lounge room.

"WERE HERE!" He called out, moments before a man slightly taller than Lucas with matching blue eyes and dark hair appeared from a doorway in front of them, he too wore a black dinner suit.

"Hey Luke" he sad smiling before reaching his hand out to Brooke "and miss Davis I presume? I'm Nathan"

"Brooke" the brunette said laughing, grasping his hand and leaning in to give the taller Scott a kiss on the cheek "It's so nice to meet you"

"Likewise, Lucas has told us-" but before he had the chance to finish a pretty, petite woman with light-brown hair appeared in the kitchen adjoining the lounge room, dashing around the isle she raced in to join them. She wore a short black dress and heels similar in height to Brooke's.

"Hi!" She said to Brooke, enthusiastically, holding out her hand and completely ignoring Lucas's presence "I'm Haley, it's so nice to meet you" Brooke smiled and embraced Haley as she had done Nathan

"Same to you, I have to say your house is so lovely" Haley gave a small squeal before laughing "I'm sorry, I'm just- I'm a huge fan"

"Hales" Lucas said in a warning tone but Brooke shook her head

"It's fine, but seriously treat me how you would anyone else, I'm nothing special just lucky enough to have fallen into this profession" Haley squealed again and Lucas rolled his eyes

"Hales, why do we go finish dinner?" Nathan suggested and Haley looked in horror at him

"NATHAN!" She said in a audible whisper "she doesn't need to know it's not ready yet" Brooke had to do her best not to chuckle "I'm so sorry miss Davis, I just have a few more things to finish before we eat" Brooke reached out to Haley grabbing her hands and looking her in the eyes

"Seriously Haley, it's fine and PLEASE don't call me miss Davis, it's Brooke" she winked at Haley, who smiled

"Sorry"

"Don't apologise, I'm a guest and I'm making you feel uncomfortable" Haley shook her head

"NO! I'm just excited to have both a movie star and a girl that means so much to Lucas over" It was Lucas's turn to be embarrassed

"Hales, dinner" he said and she nodded before dashing round to the kitchen and starting to chop something. A moment later a small blonde haired boy appeared in the lounge room, Brooke couldn't help herself, immediately bending down to the child's level

"Hey there handsome, what's your name?" The child blinked up to her and smiled before replying

"James Lucas Scott, and your Brooke Davis!" He chirped excitedly "Your in my favourite movie!!" Brooke smiled

"Yeah, and what's that J Scott?"

"Kindling, you know where Kindle is your basketball playing dog and he teaches you how to play!" Brooke laughed

"I remember, you know I did that movie cause my godson, Madd asked me too, he loved the movie as well" Haley squealed and Nathan looked across into the kitchen at her

"I'm sorry" she whispered "but she's talking about Maddox Jolie-Pitt!" Brooke smiled

"She's squeals a lot huh?" She asked Jamie, who nodded

"I know, she can be so lame" Brooke could tell Jamie was trying to look cool in front of her

"I think she's pretty cool actually, but sometimes grown ups can do lame stuff, I do lame stuff all the time"

"Like what?" Jamie asked, puzzled

"Like-" but before she got to continue Nathan cut her off

"Jamie, isn't it time for bed?" Jamie groaned

"But Dad!"

"No But's mister, eight is way past a normal six year old's bed time" Jamie groaned and Brooke giggled

"How about this J Scott, I'll come up and tuck you into bed, if that's OK with your parents?" She looked back towards Nathan and Haley, who had come out of the kitchen to watch the interaction between her son and Brooke Davis

"Yeah, that's more than fine" Haley said enthusiastically and Jamie beamed

"AWESOME!" Brooke smiled before getting up and bending down to pick up the young Scott who instantly snuggled into her. Lucas couldn't help but smile as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Brooke, kissing her on the head before bending down and kissing his nephew.

"Night lil man" he whispered

"Night Uncle Lucas, mum, dad" Jamie said tiredly as Haley pointed up the stairs

"First door on the right"

"Thanks" Brooke said as she smiled one more time before acceding the stairs.

**BL~BL**

When Brooke hadn't come back down half an hour later, Lucas went looking for her, he peeked into Jamie's room and saw her putting down a book before kissing the sleeping child on the head. his heart swelled at her motherly touches and loving looks. He loved seeing this maternal side of her he had never seen before. As she exited the room Brooke jumped slightly "you scared me" she whispered and Lucas smiled

"Sorry, just wondering where you got too"

"Reading him a book"

"I go that now" Lucas threw an arm around her as they headed for the stairs "Your great with him"

"He's a great kid" Lucas kissed her softly on the head

"I know it's technically against the rules but I was... uh"

"Yes?"

"Just wondering, do you ever want kids?" Brooke was caught of guard

"Lucas" she whispered, stopping in place

"I know, it's too soon to be asking that question but just pretend I wasn't asking it as your potential-boyfriend just think that I'm just a friend asking another friend." Brooke nodded

"OK, then friend. Yes, some day I defiantly want kids." She paused "How about you?"

"Yes, some day I defiantly want kids too." And even though it was incredibly daughting and a far off future thought, in that moment, both adults could defiantly imagine having kids with each other.

**BL~BL**

_OK So I know they are moving fast but I can't help it and most of my ideas for stories come later on when they are in a relationship so that's why I'm rushing a bit!_

_Anyway thanks for reading and please review!_


	7. LOVE the Knicks

Ok so the reviews have been dying off a little on this story and I completely get it, it's been getting a little boring and I'm sorry! I just got a little confused on where I wanted it to go but I'm back on track now, writing again because of all the awesome feedback I have gotten on it and of course encouragement from my good friend Lelina!

Thankyou SOOOO much to EVERYONE who has read & reviewed in the past!

I hope you like this chapter (and hope it's not too sappy for you!). Let me know what you think!

Remember this is my first time back writing this story in a while so sorry if I'm a little rusty!

* * *

**It's the Differences that Matter**

**Chapter 7**

**LOVE the Knicks.**

"_Brooke Davis spotted back stage at Jay-z's Coachella concert"_

"_Davis donates lump sum to Haiti relief"_

"_Davis attends Teen Choice Awards wearing Prop 8 t-shirt & Tape across mouth"_

_

* * *

_

"GO JAKE! GO! GO!" The brunette sprung from her boyfriends lap, standing up in unison with her red-headed best friend.

"C'mon KNICKS!" Rachel screamed, pumping her hands in the air. Three pairs of eyes lay locked on the screen as the ball flew from Jake Jagielski's hands, sailing through the air and into the basket of the Los Angeles Lakers home court. Wild screams rang out as both girls jumped in the air, turning to hug each other.

"THEY DID IT! ONE MORE GAME AND WE'VE WON!" Brooke screamed.

"I KNEW THEY COULD DO IT! GO JAGIELSKI!" Rachel cried as Lucas stood up, smiling. Brooke whirled around towards him, throwing her hands around his neck and pulling him down into a passionate liplock before pulling away and jumping up and down again. The blonde laughed.

"That was so close, I can't believe were getting a seventh game for the playoff finals." He said, Brooke nodded eagerly.

"AND at home court too! Were going to win it for sure!" Brooke's phone sounded and she turned to pick it up, sliding across the answer bar before putting it to her ear.

"PEYT!" She squealed excitedly after recognising the number.

"_Heya Davis, see our win?_" Brooke smiled, recognising the voice on the otherline.

"Jakie!" Lucas' eyes shot to her, the game had just been won and she was already on the phone with the star player. The girl was unbelievable. "You played amazing, that last three pointer was INCREDIBLE!"

"_Thanks, it felt pretty incredible."_

"Totally worth not getting to see you last week, we missed you Jagielski!" After finding out Peyton was pregnant Jake had asked her to stay with him in Los Angeles for the final two games which would be played there. Peyton agreed, flying back to Tree Hill with Rachel whilst Jake played a home game in New York and then meeting him back in Los Angeles. Jake had never had the chance to stop in in Tree Hill.

"_HAHA Peyton has been pining for you guys, your both coming for the final right?"_

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world! Were flying to New York in two days then after the game I'm grabbing your fiancé and were of to Tokyo for Anne's premiere."

"_Sounds like a plan, I might just join you guys if I'm not too hung-over."_

"Were leaving two days after the final."

"_My point stands, but you know I'm gonna end up coming anyway._" Both parties laughed, knowing that even if they were only flying to Japan for a few days, Jake would not be able to keep away from Peyton for long._ "Anyway Davis, I gotta go, the press is hounding me for interviews and Peyt wants her phone back. Can I talk to Rach?"_

"Yeah sure, get Sawyer to give me a call later when you two are not getting freaky." Brooke laughed before handing the phone over to Rachel who squealed into it. The dimpled actress turned to her boyfriend again.

"Kinda awesome huh?" Lucas stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Are you kidding Brooke? Your talking to Jake Jagielski a second after the game ended that's incredibly awesome. AND the fact that you got sooo excited about a game is the hottest thing I have ever seen." Brooke giggled.

"I was talking about the Knicks winning."

"Oh yeah, that was pretty awesome too." He leaned down to place his lips against Brooke's, who smiled into it.

"And that" she whispered as they pulled away, looking at his lips "was pretty awesome as well." Lucas chuckled, kissing his girlfriend again, pulling her closer to him.

"Huh-hmm" Rachel cleared her throat behind them causing Brooke to break away from her boyfriends hold and walk over to her friend.

"Whats the matter Rae, jealous?"

"Yeah I am actually." Brooke kinked her eyebrow questioningly as the red head turned her sights on Lucas. "Lucas Scott, you should be aware that she's my girlfriend before she is yours." Full lips parted in joy as Brooke laughed, hugging her best friend. Lucas shook his head in amusement.

"I'll be sure to remember that Rae." Over the last two weeks Lucas had been spending a lot of time at the house and had grown close to not only Brooke but Rachel as well, in entirely different ways of course.

"And unlike you two we have hot sex so, yeah, I have a better shot of keeping her." Rachel joked, causing the dark fashioniestta to slap her playfully.

"Rachel!" She let out, slightly amused, slightly mortified.

"What, it's true! Three weeks no sex. She must really like you Blondie." Lucas rubbed the back of his head awkwardly but didn't reply. Brooke grabbed her best friend by the wrist.

"Didn't you say you were going to meet a boy for a date or something?"

"Yeah but not for half an hou- wait stop!" Brooke had started dragging Rachel out of the room, much to her protest. "UNHAND me now!"

"I think it's time for you to go Rae."

"I need to get my-" Brooke snatched Rachel's bag off the counter in the entrance way, shoving it into her hands before opening the door.

"Goodbye Rachel." Rachel sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, see you later Brookie, but you know I was only saying what you were thinking." She turned on the spot, disappearing out the door. Brooke closed it before turning and walking back into the lounge room where Lucas was waiting . She smiled.  
"Sorry about that."

"No problem, she's a real character that one." Brooke nodded.

"Yeah, she is. A pain in the ass most of the time but I love her. She's pretty damn amazing once you get to know her."

"I love that you know." Brooke looked at the blonde in confusion.

"What?"

"The way your face lights up when your talking about your friends."

"Their more than my friends, their like a part of me, I love them to death. They made me who I am."

"And for that I am very grateful to them." The English teacher stepped forward, encircling his arms around the brunettes waist. Brooke reached up to place her hands on his chest before pushing him back into the sofa. Lucas lost balance careening into it, bringing her down on top of him. Brooke giggled before lifting herself up to straddle him. Before he had the chance to question her, she bent down to place her lips on his, her tongue slipping into his mouth. Lucas moaned, responding instantly as his hands ran up her legs.

"Awesome" Brooke whispered, pulling away and running her hands along his chest.

"I'll say."

"So" she played with the buttons on the blondes shirt. "I was thinking, we need to celebrate."

"What did you have in mind?" Brooke leaned in, whispering in his ear, her warm breath sending tingles up his spine.

"You." She paused "Me." She paused again "A bed." Lucas coughed in surprise.

"Pr-pretty Girl are you sure?" Brooke bit her lip, her boyfriends shyness at this point was incredibly cute.

"Yes, Lucas, I've waited long enough and I. Want. You." She moved in to kiss him again, her lips moving against his feverishly. Then she pulled herself off his lap, standing up before holding out her hand. "We have the place to ourselves but I'm thinking a beds the best idea, just incase Rae brings somewhere home. We can catch up on the rest of the house later." She winked at him as he took her hand, standing up. She went to lead him away but he stopped her, pulling her back against him. He looked into her eyes.

"Your beautiful." He stated "And we don't have to do this, I'm fine waiting." Brooke laughed.

"Lucas, I'm done waiting and I can tell you are too." She looked down at his crotch before giggling again. She grabbed his hand again, pulling him towards the stairs and this time, he did not protest.

**BL~BL**

"Okay so you never dated Ashton Kutcher?"

"No were just good friends, I was one of his bridesmaids for gods sakes! Demi is like the nicest girl you will ever meet. The whole cheating scandal was ridiculous, I was dating Tyson at the time anyway."

"Ritter?"

"Beckford."

"Who?"

"A model, you wouldn't know him." Lucas sighed, the two sat opposite each other in bed, Brooke wearing only Lucas's top and Lucas just in boxers. The two had an amazing night of sex before falling into a light doze, they woke up around four am only to go for another round before grabbing some ice cream from the freezer and returning to bed to talk. Or gossip really, Lucas was deciphering all the headlines he had heard or Haley had read off to him.

"Okay enough about the dating gossip, I only want to know about the guys you didn't date, not the ones you did."

"To be fair me and Tyson weren't really dating more like fuck bu-" Lucas groaned.

"PLEASE do NOT finish that sentence." Brooke giggled, digging her spoon into the ice cream container and helping herself to a large chocolatey chunk.

"Don't worry Broody, I haven't seen him in years."

"Good to know. I don't need any male models skulking around you Davis." Brooke looked Lucas up and down admiring him, based on body alone the man could be a model easily.

"After the performance you put on tonight, why would I need anyone else?" Lucas smiled, leaning over to give the stunning actress an ice creamed kiss.

"Thankyou baby."

"No worries pookie." Brooke mirrored jokingly, causing both to laugh.

"Please also never call me that again." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Can't talk about my sex life, can't call you Pookie. What am I allowed to do?"

"What ever the hell you want, just if you want to spare my feelings I'd leave those two out." An amused eyebrow raised.

"I'll keep that in mind." There was a brief pause in which both munched on ice cream, just enjoying each others company.

"So the Brangelina Brats, your their godmother?" Brooke's eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't call them brats, I love those kids."

"Sorry, force of habit from Hales I guess, I don't think she means it in an actual bratty way though."

"I get that, it's the stupid media, anything to make a catchy headline."

"I saw the word Brucas in the paper the other day, I like it."

"I bet you would but I've had to endure 'Bryson' 'Brake' 'Byan' 'Brolando' 'Brustin' 'Bronaldo', and it goes on." Lucas laughed.

"Okay, I get your point." Brooke considered for a moment.

"Brucas defiantly is better though."

"Defiantly."

"Now wait, what was your question again?"

"The Brangelina br-uh-kids, are you godmother to all of them?"

"Just Madd, Shiloh and Pax but I love them all the same, their amazing kids." Lucas moved aside the ice cream container that was now finished before lying down and taking Brooke with him, she rested her head on his bare chest, closing her eyes.

"Your amazing." He stated, kissing her head. Brooke let a small smile play on her lips. "I can't believe your leaving in two days."

"Technically it's one and a half days now." Lucas groaned.

"Don't go."

"I have to, and even more, I want to. But I don't want to leave you." Brooke had grown accustomed to seeing Lucas' face nearly everyday, she didn't want to leave him. Then an idea popped into her head. "Come with me." Lucas was taken by surprise.

"What?"

"Come with me. I mean you don't have school at the moment, it's holidays. Come to New York and then on to Tokyo, it'll be fun!"

"Are you serious?" He was growing excited now, a trip away with Brooke, even if it was soon, sounded amazing.

"Yes, deadly."

"I would love to Broke but I'm not sure I could afford the first class flight your used to." It was cringe worthy to admit but he didn't have a choice, his heart fell slightly when Brooke giggled.

"Lucas, seriously let me worry about that."

"I'm not letting you pay for me, I'll work something out."

"No Luc, trust me. I-uh-I" Now it was her time to be embarrassed. "I kinda have a jet." Lucas' eyes shot open in surprise.

"WHAT? Really?"

"Yeah and we pretty much get all the other stuff for free so you don't need to worry about any of that either."

"I don't want to feel like I'm intruding or-"

"Lucas I swear to god if your one of those guys whose going to get all controlling and needing to be the only successful one in the relationship, I really don't want that bullshit. It's soooo Steve circa season two in sex and the city." Lucas chuckled

"Okay Davis, I promise not to be Steve circa season two in Sex and the City, the trip sounds amazing, I would love to come. BUUUT the second we get to Tokyo I'm taking you to the finest restaurant there is and I'm paying."

"Deal." Brooke gave a small squeal of excitement "YAY! Your coming!"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Have you ever been court side at a Knicks game before?" It was only then Lucas made the realisation, he was going to be sitting court side with Brooke Davis at the seventh game final of a Lakers Vs Knicks game.

"We get to go to the Knicks game?"

"Yeah, of course, we have five season tickets, all court side."

"WOW!"

"Wait, you didn't think of that when you decided to come?"

"Honestly I was too wrapped up in the idea of us taking a trip together."

"Well it gets better, Knicks game and then onto Tokyo to see Anne Hathaway's new action flick WITH Bruce Willis and Morgan Freeman."

"No. Fucking. Way. The premiere is for 'Knights Road'?"

"Yep." Brooke smiled at Lucas' excitement. Her eyes were still closed, enjoying the sound of his heart beating.

"This is amazing Brooke, thankyou so much."

"Not a problem Broody boy, I'm glad you wanna come. Just promise that your still gonna want to spend time with me even with all the cool things going on."

"Of course, Brooke it's more exciting that we get to spend time together. The other stuff is cool but you being there is why I'm really going." Brooke smiled in content. She started tracing small circles along his warm skin before opening here eyes and sitting up slightly.

"How'd you get that scar?" She asked, running her hands over a long pigmented piece of skin on one of his pecks.

"Uh-I had heart surgery when I was younger, it's why I can't play ball anymore." Brooke frowned, she'd known he'd had a heart condition and couldn't play serious basketball but she never knew he had had heart surgery. "I know, it's gross." Lucas must have misread her face. She leaned down to kiss the pink flesh.

"I love it." She said "It's like a protector of your heart plus there's something really sexy about it." Lucas gave out a husky laugh as Brooke lay her head back against his chest, closing her eyes again as she ran her fingers along his scar. Lucas enjoyed the feeling for a moment, sliding his hand down to rest on her lower back.

"Brooke" he said after a while "I have to say something but I want you to just lie there and listen okay?"

"Uh-Okay?"

"Being with you this past few weeks has been incredible and I know it hasn't been long but I have honestly felt things with you that I have never felt with anyone before."

"Lucas -"

"No don't speak, gimme a second." He drew in breath "It might be scary and crazy but it's the best feeling in the world and I don't want to frighten you off but, I've never been in love before. Not until now."

"What?" Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I love you Brooke." Lucas stated simply, because he did. He knew it. He had never felt this way before, his heart swelled at the thought of just seeing her.

"I-just I-" Brook stammered, she was caught completely off guard.

"It's okay, you don't need to say anything, I didn't say it so you would say it back. Right now I'm just hoping I haven't made you want to ask me not to come away but-"

"I love you too." The blondes heart skipped a beat.

"What?" Now it was his turn to be caught of guard.

"As you said it's crazy and yes Lucas I have been in love but it's never been this quick or intense. I love spending time with you, I love being with you and I love you. Every part." Lucas smiled from ear to ear.

"I've been waiting for you for twenty six years Brooke Davis, what the hell took you so long?"

"Sorry, my flight got delayed." It was a corny joke but they didn't care. The happiness and content they felt inside at that moment completely heightened their tolerance of corny.

**BL~BL**

A few days later the two sat next to each other, watching the Lakers take on the Knicks. Lucas sat on oneside of Brooke while Peyton and Rachel took up the two seats to the right of her and next to them was Brooke's twenty eight year old agent, Clay Evans, who they often took to games. It was an intense match, the Knicks only being up by four as they went into the last few minutes of the second half. Jake was on fire, having scored eighteen baskets already with three assists.

Brooke, Lucas, Clay, Peyton and Rachel chatted, drunk beer out of plastic cups, ate fried food and waved to Jack Nicholson (who had managed to grab tickets even though it wasn't a home game for the Lakers) across the court. The amount of celebrities who were there that night was staggering. Courtney Cox-Arquette and her husband David Arquette sat in between Jack Nicholson and Ellen Pompeo who was there with her husband. Next to Clay ,Beyonce and Jay-Z sat, faithful Knicks fans till the end, and next to them was Liam Neeson, enjoying a chat with Kevin Bacon and Chris Rock. Also around the stadium Jake Gyllenhaal (Who Brooke really did not want to run into), Leonardo Dicaprio, Ethan Hawke, Jason Bateman, Tom Cruise and even Calvin Clein himself, could be spotted.

Clays phone vibrated in his pocket and he reached to grab it. Reading a message before whispering 'shit' Peyton, who was closest to him, looked away from the game. "What's up Evans?" she asked.

"Their putting Brooke and Lucas on Kiss cam in about five minutes."

"Crap." Peyton whispered, turning to pass on the news to Rachel who in turn told Brooke.

"What are you going to do?" Three pairs of eyes turned to Brooke. There were three ways to play this. One, she kissed him, publicly announcing their relationship to the world. Two, she gave him a peck on the cheek, disappointing many-a-knicks fan. Or three, she kissed Rachel instead causing a massive scandal but not disappointing anyone but her publicist. She sighed, turning to Lucas who was focused on the game.

"Luke." He turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"I need to know if your ready for us to go public."

"What?"

"I kinda need to know in the next few seconds if you want this relationship to go public."

"Um-uh, is that what you want?" He was confused.

"Honestly I have no fucking clue what I want, going public means a Brangelina-esq paparazzi tirade but it's going to come out eventually anyway."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I can't choose, I'm saying I need you to decide. Should we go Public?" Lucas thought for a moment.

"Yes." He said after a moment, just in time though. "Yes, lets go public Brooke sho-" Then the kiss cam was announced and Lucas only had a second to register it before Brooke's lips crashed against his. The girl truly was unbelievable.

**BL~BL**

The next few days were like whirlwind. The Knicks won and many parties ensued. Lucas swore her was drunk for two days straight. Then they flew to Tokyo in Brooke's amazing jet which had everything you could ever want on board of an aeroplane and then some. When they got their Brucas spent pretty much a whole day in bed, avoiding the paparazzi. They attended the premiere, as an official couple, which Lucas found amazing.

Meeting Anne, one of Brooke's closests friends was an incredible experience. As well as meeting all the other amazing people that were there. Brooke was elated to see how easily Lucas could keep a conversation going and network with the various celebrities and industry types at the event.

All too soon it was time to fly back to Tree Hill, something neither the couple, nor Jake, Peyton or Rachel wanted to do. Tokyo was an incredible city and they had had so much fun there. With a tearful goodbye to Anne, who promised to drop into Tree Hill soon, the five boarded the plane and headed back to what would be their home for at least the next six months.

**BL~BL**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys!

Sorry, I know you all hate AN's so I'll make this quick.

I feel because I have so many stories I haven't been able to update as quickly as I would have liked SOOO, I have decided to focus solely on 3 fics.

ALL stories will be finished eventually but first I need to focus on finishing 3 (Then you guys will get more regular updates ;)

Anyway. I'm letting YOU pick which THREE.

If you can head over to my account page (BrucasEqlsLuv) and vote on (up to) 3 fics which are your favourite and you would like to see updated/finished first. Then I'll check back on the tally and whichever three are ahead, I will make my main priory.

Thanks! And thanks for reading my stories, you guys are awesome =D

P.s. Sorry for anyone who got flooded with updates!


End file.
